my life in glee season 1
by GarethGlee14
Summary: Gaz Thomas is a exchange student who has a crush on David Karofsky. They get together but Finn isn't happy about it but changes his mind. Follow Gaz's story through senior year through all his up and downs. The plot rated this as puck swears like a trooper as does Gaz and Santana
1. day 1 part 1

** Disclaimers: I dont own glee or the ccharacters I just own the plot. Ignore the fact blaine and kurt got** ** together cause in this story they never dated but blaine always went to mckinlay**

...

My first day part 1

hi my name is Gareth and this is my first day at mckinlay and its even more exciting its my senior year. I wondered what it would be like studying in America. You see I'm from Scotland and before now I had never left the country so I was nervous when I got offered the opportunity to go to America. I was staying with a good family called the hummels. They were so nice to me. They have two sons my age named Kurt and Finn. To me Kurt seems so unhappy but he told me he was okay. Not sure I believe him though. I didn't really see much of Finn as he was hanging out with his girlfriend I think he said shee was called Rachel. Kurt apparently just tolerates her. I aint gonna judge till I know her better.

As I get out of my car I see Kurt walking over to a group of people I don't know. I guess they are friends as he finally has a smile on his face. I walk up to where it says reception but before I get there I had a drink thrown at me

"Welcome to mckinlay" the jock said to me as he walked off.

I shrugged my self of remembering I had done what Kurt and Finn suggested and brought change of clothing with me. A cheerleader with blonde hair came up to me

"are you ok" she asked me

"I'm okay just wasnt expecting that on my first day"

"My names Brittney but you can called me Britt"

"My name is Gareth but family and friends call me Gaz"

"Okay I'll call you Gaz are you a dolphin? "

I feel bad as I have no idea what she means by that

"Umm.."

"She wants to know if your gay" said a girls who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She is a latina chick with a bad attitude

"Actually I'm bi"

"Names Santana Lopez and you are?"

"Gareth Thomas nice to meet you"

Santana looked me up and down then smirked.

"Your soaked"

"Yeh I just got some drink thrown on me. "

Brittany then looked at me with sad eyes

"Come on let us get you tidied up . Do you have a change of clothes?"

"I do actually thank god Kurt told me to bring some extra with me"

"You know Hummel?" Santana looked shocked when I mentioned Kurt's name

"Yes I'm staying with his family while I am at school here"

"Cool well we better get you cleaned up you dont mind coming in here do you" Santana said pointing to the girl's bathroom

"Not at all lead the way"

So I went into the girls bathroom to get tidied up. While I was greatfully to Britt and Santana it did feel weird getting changed in the girls bathroom. When I was sorting myself out I asked the girls what it was that wasthrown at me and the told me that I was a slushie and I had been what they called slushied.

A few minutes later all refreshed I got all my stuff together and left the girl's bathroom and walked in between Britt and San as she told me to call her and head toward reception to sign in as a new student. I happen to see a cute jock and smiled but San looked at me as if to say "I wouldnt if I were you"

"Ok Mr Thomas here is your schedule you have a space free before lunch and after you need one filled in by the end of 6th period okay" said Mr St Albans the receptionist

"Sure see ya"

I walk away from reception and see Kurt and San talking and go up to them San hugs me and Kurt looks shocked

"I take ir you two know each other"

"Yeah already been slushied and San and Britt helped me"

"So let me see your schedule" San asked

"Okay" I said then handed her he schedule. She looked happy

"Your in three of my classes Algebra, English and History. You are so sitting next to me"

"Do I have a choice." I said jokingly and she shook her head "Okay then well I have fill in one of my spare spaces."

"You could do glee?" Said Kurt suddenly

"Whats that?"

Santana and Kurt looked at me like I was stupid

"Its like a show choir"

"I'll think about it"

"We are performing during lunch if you want to see what we do" Said San

"It can't hurt can it" said Kurt

"Okay I'll see you at lunch" and I walked of to find my first class which was social Studies. It took awhile till i found the right room and that is where I saw the jock I looked at earlier. He smiled at me.

This was going to be a good day after all I thought to myself.

To be continued

**I hope you like my first chapter of my new story If you would like a character added then please review or private message me and I will do my best. Pls follow favourite**

**Who is the jock in question? **


	2. day 1 part 2

**Disclaimers: I dont own glee or the characters or the song i used in this chapter. I just own the plot**

**Previously on my life: **I moved to America for my senior year. My day started off bad as I was slushied by a jock and by that happening I made two friends called Brittany and Santana. Kurt asked me to join glee club at thats all you missed.

Day 1 part 2

I sat at the back of the room staring into the back of the jocks head. I must have been staring a long time when the person sitting next to me nudged me.

"Any idea what she saying" said a skinny boy who was in a wheelchair.

"Not a clue man" I said realising I hadnt actually been paying attention at all.

"I'm Artie you new dude?"

"Yes. I'm Gareth but people call me Gaz"

"Cool so where you from man?"

"Scotland"

"That's cool yo"

I thought it was weird when he started talking gangster but who am I to judge. Then the bell rang and before we left the class I had asked who the jock was and he told me it was David karofsky. I had heard a lot about him from Kurt but I didnt judge him.

I happen to be walking to maths when I walked into David.

"Watch where your going"

"Sorry didnt see you there"

He looked at me and smiled as he bent down to collect his book that had been dropped when we walked into each other.

"You're new right I'm David"

"Gareth"

We shared a moment before I heard San calling me over before I walked over to her David slipped me his number and told me to call him. I was happy at that moment. I walk over to San and she looks mad at me so I asked her what I did wrong.

"You're talking to the enemy mister"

"You serious! He seemed nice to me"

"He used to bully Hummel for being gay!"

I was shocked he seemed a nice guy but obviously not that nice. San and I walked into Algebra which is where I meet Rachel and Tina. I see what Kurt ment about Rachel she talked a lot about herself. Tina on the other hand was a bit quiet and only really spoke when she was asking a question or answering one. I found out from San that Artie and Tina use to date and Rachel and Finn recently got back together.

After sitting through a boring hour of English it was lunch and like Kurt and San had said there was a performance from the glee club. They were singing we got the beat which I thought was very catchy. As they were singing a blonde cheerleader came up to me. To me she seemed a bit mean just by her attidute and devilled grin.

"So which one you sleeping with then freak" she said to me. I almost chocked on my pepsi I was drinking.

"Excuse me? Who do you think your talking to bitch" I snapped back at her

"Geewiss I only asked a question dont have a cow"

"Whatever I'm not on the mood"

"Your new"

"No really I hadnt noticed" I really wasnt in the mood to talk to her.

"I'm Kitty"

"Nice too know now get lost"

"He bothering you Kitty? " said a jock who I reconised as the one who slushied me earlier.

"Yes he is he called me a bitch"

I start to realise I shouldnt of called her that as the jock started pushing me in the face then my stomach but I didnt have to worry for long as David grabbed the other jock and threw him across the cafeteria. The glee club rushed over to me to see if I was okay. San was swearing in what I think was Spanish . The only thing I could understand was "Lima Heights". Britt and Tina were trying to stop San from hitting the jock while Rachel and Kurt were checking to see if I was okay. I dont remember anything after that as I passed out

I woke up about an hour later in the nurse's office with a guy with a mohawk and another blonde guy staring at me.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Nurse's office." The blonde guy said to me

"You okay dude" mohawk guy asked

"I think so. You guys are in glee club right."

"Yeah I'm Puck and he is Sam"

"I'm Gareth"

We then sat there in silence. Well until Puck asked me if I was gay

"No I'm bi"

"So you thinking of joining glee club. That is if you can handle berry talking nonstop. " Puck said

I chuckled and told them I would think about it and I might audition today during my free period.

"That sounds awesome can you sing?"

"A little. I was in a choir back home. Won an award for it to at prize giving before I came here, We did a school show as well"

"Well you have to audition then." Sam said excitedly

"Ok I will. Not sure what do sing for my audition though?"

I really needed to think this through didn't really get a chance before puck and Sam dragged me to the choir room.

When we got to the choir room I see Kurt talking to an asian boy, Rachel and Finn while San and Britt were kissing in the corner and Tina and Artie were laughing a way to themselves with a boy I hadnt spoke to yet. He looked adorable. God I had two crushes in one day.

"Gaz what you doing here?" Santana said to me when she noticed me

"Auditioning I think I was dragged here from the nurse's office by these two" I said pointing at Puck and Sam. Before anyone could say anything a teacher came in

"Okay guys Mercedes said she will be a bit late so let's get started. Umm can I help you?" He said looking at me like I was lost or something.

"Yes I'm Gareth and I'm here to audition if thats okay"

"Thats fine Gareth by the way I'm Mr Schuester but everyone calls me Mr Schue"

"Cool um I think I'll sing now if thats okay you know before I chicken out."

"No problem when your ready"

I walk over to the piona player and asked him to play Sweet Caroline he nodded and then I started to sing

"_where it began I cant begin to know it but then I know its growing strong_

The gang were swaying along to me singing Kurt was smiling at me as was Santana and Britt.

"_was in the spring then spring became summer who'd belive yyou'd come along_

Puck was smirking. I wondered what he was ssmirking at.

_"hands touching hand reaching out touching me touching you oh sweet caroline good times never seemed so good ive been inclined to believe they never would o sweet caroline good times never seemed so good I've been inclined to believe they never would no no no._

After I finished my song I took a bow as everyone cheered. I was happy.

"Welcome to New directions" Said Mr Schue.

Rachel didnt exactly look happy but I didnt care I beat two birds with one stone had glee as a club I joined and filled in a space on my schedule I needed filled.

The final bell went and as I was heading to my car I saw David waiting for me. He had a smile on his face.

"I know you're new here Gaz but can I take on a date on Saturday."

"Sure David what time?"

"7 be okay"

"I'll have to check but I'll text you to confirm okay"

"'Kay see ya tomorrow"

I cant believe it I have only been at this school for a day and alreadt got a date just now got to tell Kurt and hope he is alright wih this.

To be continued

**so Gaz has meet most of the gang now except Mercedes and hasnt actually spoken to blaine or mike yet and Kitty wont stay that mean I promise just try to keep her how we first meet her and she was a bitch anyone hope you like it review pm follow favourite please let me know what you think**


	3. end of first week

Disclaimers:** I dont own glee or the characters just the plot and my oc **

**previously on my life. Gaz meet kitty had an argument with her and was beaten up by a jock. He also meet Puck, Sam, Artie, Tina and Rachel from glee club. He also has a crush on a member of the glee club but accepted a date from dave karofsky. And thats what you missed. **

End of the first week at mckinlay.

My first week at mckinlay went okay. I was only slushied twice and both time San and Britt tidied me up. I spoke to Kurt about my date with David and he said to be careful. I know Kurt's looking out for me. I really need to find out what Dave did to him. I tried asking around but no one would tell me. I sat and asked Blaine who I happen to sit next to in glee club on Wednesday and he finally told me what David did. I was nervous when Blaine said to be careful on my date.

"Why is everyone against him Blaine? "

"I can't tell you"

"Come on I need to know he seems nice to me"

"Looks can be deceiving Gareth."

"Just tell me what he did or I'll ask David myself"

"Fine but don't tell Kurt I told you." He took a deep breath. "Last year he kissed Kurt then threatened to kill him."

I was shocked. I couldnt believe it. I didn't want to believe it. David seemed so caring.

"Please don't tell Kurt I told you"

"I know you already did Blaine" said a voice in the hallway.

Shoot I thought when I looked up and saw Kurt and Finn standing there.

"I'm sorry Kurt I had to know. "

"I know look go on your date Saturday and have a good time" Kurt said to me while I looked like I was portraying him by going on a date with his former bully.

"You're gonna help me pick an outfit right. I haven't had a first date in ages. " I asked Kurt

"Of course. Any idea where he is taking you."

"I've no idea"

"Well ask him then tomorrow at latest so I know if we need to grab Mercy or not to go shopping. "

Kurt now seemed to be looking forward to the date more than I was . I am glad I know what happened now so i dont say something stupid on the date. I texted David and he said movies then dinner. I was happy again now that Kurt was okay with me going on thee date.

6th period came around and in English I was partnered with Dave for a project.

"Hey handsome" I said flirting wih him when I sat down.

"Hey looking forward to Saturday? " he said with a cheeky grin.

"I am actually what we watching at the movies"

"Can you two work on your project please Mr karofsky and Mr Thomas. " said Mr Winson the English teacher.

"Sorry Sir" we both said in unison.

We sat and finished the project in peace while hopding hands under the table. The bell went and we let go just to put our stuff away . As we walking out of the classroom I heard someone shouting at me.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE FAGGOT"

I froze. I had never been called that before. I wish I hadnt froze as I was shoved into the locker and fell down. I didnt get a chance to react as I saw Dave and Puck running afrer the jock in question. I shouted after the pair of them saying he wasn't worth it.

"Well looks like you big boy toy is saving your ass." I jumped and there was a woman with blonde hair in a tracksuit smirking at me."You're new not seem you before."

"Yes I'm new . I'm. ..."

"I dont really care small fry just be careful around karofsky. "

"Okay coach umm"

"Sylvester you want to be a cheerio?"

"Not really. "

"You got spunk kid I'll give you that tell San bags I need to see her."

"Who?"

"Santana you moron"

"Okay I'll tell her when I see her"

"Good now get lost before I puke in you hair."

I got away from her as fast as I could. I ran into San and told her Sylvester was looking for her she hugged me then went off to find out what was wrong. About half an hr later back in glee club again for the final time that day, San came in with clothes in her hands and handed them to me.

"Coach told me to give you these"

"Why I told her I didnt want to be on the cheerios"

"She said its for your protection if anyone harrases you, you tell her and she sorts them out just ask Kut."

I look at Kurt "You were a cheerio"

"Yeah sophomore year."

"I dont really have a choice do I?" I said

"No" the whole glee club said.

"Its not that bad Gaz honestly. " said Quinn a blonde girl who I hadnt spoken to yet.

"She's right white boy two." Said Mercedes "cept the diet thing anyway"

Thats is how I became a cheerio and dating a football player and I managed all that in a week

God im good.

To be continued

**thoughts? Are you glad Gaz knows about what Dave did to Kurt. Are you looking forwars to the date which will happen in the next chapter. What do you think about Gaz being a cheerio. Please review and follow and favourite I hope to update this in the next day or two so til then see you later.**


	4. cheerio practice and first date

**Disclaimers: I dont own glee or the characters. Just the plot and my oc. **

**Previously on my life. Gaz finally found out what David did to Kurt, Kurt told Gaz to have fun on his date. A jock attack him and Puck and David chase him. Sue offers Gaz to be a cheerio. He first says no but realises you never say no to coach Sylvester. And that what you missed **

**Chapter 4 cheerio practice and first date.**

Friday came around and I was going to my first cheerio practice it was warm outside so coach told us to go outside as we were walking I see from a distance david playing football with Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam. I waved and they all waved back. I turn to face coach when I see Kitty.

'Shit' I thought to myself 'how could you forget she is on this team fucking idiot'

She looked at me as if I did something wrong to her. I mean yeah I called her a bitch but come on she needed to get over it . I was kind of listening to coach when she asked us to do star jumps. Now dont get me wrong I'm obviously not as energetic as I thought but I did okay. I then had to try and do the routine which I could do parts of it. I couldnt do the back flips but I could do multiple cartwheels which I didnt know I could till that day . We were then doing the pyramid and coach said for me to be on the bottom of the pyramid, i think is she crazy I'm not that strong to hold that many people but I managed it when practice was over coach called me over.

"Anyone been bothering you small fry? " She said to me.

"Not since I joined cheerios no why?"

"Let me know if they do"

"I will"

"Now shoo I dont need to catch anything of you small fry"

"Sure but can you think of a better nickname for me. "

"I'll think about it now go."

With that I went to the changing room to shower and put on another cheerio uniform. When I came out of the changing room Kitty came upto me

"How did you get on the cheerios freak"

"Ask coach Sylvester she told me I had to, "

"You could of said no. "

"I did but wouldnt take no for an answer now if you excuse me I have to be somewhere. "

"Whatever Loser. "

With that Kitty left me alone. I really should tell coach but I won't this time I tell myself. I meet up with Mercedes and Kurt and we head to the mall as they decided I needed a new outfit. Kurt didn't really let me choose he just picked clothes told me to try them on . I did as I was told.

About four outfit choices later we finally find the prrfect outfit light blue trousers with a navy button shirt and black tie with blue shoes (au: dont hate I thought of the first colours and these were it). After we paid for the clothes Kurt phones his dad to tell him we are eating in the food court. By the time we left the mall I was so tired I started falling asleep on the ride home.

When we got home I took my clothes Kurt bought me out of the car got into the house wished Carole and Burt good night and went to my room. I fell asleep soon as my head hit the pillow.

A few hours I wake up and look at the clock it said 2am. I thought to myself ' oh my god why am I awake now' I went downstairs to the kitchen to grt myself a glass of milk. I must have been loud as Kurt came from the basement to see who it was.

"Cant sleep can you"

"I could till I woke up" I laughed quietly.

"You nervous for later today. "

"A bit he's picking me up at 6 that way we hang out longer. "

"I want all the details boy you hear"

" dont worry you will."

With that I went back upstairs and managed to get back to sleep and I dreamed of david.

A few hours later about 12pm I woke up apologising to everyone that I missed breakfast but Burt told me not to worry Kurt had filled him in on why i was still asleep and he told me to be home by 11 30. I got into the shower to get ready for my date at 3 Kurt helped me get my face ready as he had a moisturising routine .I was ready by the time david came with 5 minutes to spare?. Kurt had decided to spiked my hair up with hair gel which thankfully my hair wasnt that long it didnt look stupid.

6 o'clock came and a ring of the doorbell. I answer it and it was Rachel.

"Hey what you doing here Rach?" I ask her

"Seeing you go on your first date with David"

"Really?"

"Well that I'm also here to see Finn"

"So your actually here to see Finn? " I ask her suspiciously

"Yeah" she finally admits

"He's upstairs. " I said "FINN RACHEL IS HERE TO SEE YOU"

"BE DOWN IN A MINUTE" Finn shouts back.

As I was about to sit down the doorbell went again. It was David this time he handed me flowers. Roses and lilys to be exact.

"Thanks David these are beautiful"

"Just like you" he said as I blush.

We leave for the movies we decided to go see monsters university. The film was ok but I wouldn't say it was brilliant. After the movie ended David and I went to breadstixx for dinner.

We were having a great time til david asked about Kurt. I then told him I knew about the kiss.

"He told you? I thought Kurt forgive me for that"

"He didnt tell me he just told me to be careful around you and I had asked him why and he wouldn't tell so I got it of someone else"

"Is he okay with me and you?"

"I think so. He actually helped me get ready but incase he hasnt Dave dont push him."

We held hands while we waited on the bill. Dave wouldn't let me pay for any of the meal. His excuse was he asked me so he should pay for everything. We then went for a romantic walk with his arm around me. This couldnt get any better I thought til he kissed me on the cheek.

"Can we do this again" he asks me

"How about next saturday we make it officially date night."

"Will you be my boyfriend"

"Of course but you hurt me..."

"I know Puck or Burt will kill me"

"Puck?" I asked shocked. Why would Puck kill him.

"He told me not to hurt his boy"

"Okay I trust you" I look at my watch. " We better get back don't want to be late do we."

"No we don't"

So we get back to his car and he drives me home . He walks me to the front door and we share our first kiss. I was in heaven we said goodnight and I watch him get in his car and drive away I then smiled as I walked in the door.

Kurt came upto me and asked how the date was.

"Magical it was perfect well maybe not the film but everything after was.

"So anything I should know" said Burt who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. He made me jump.

"Yes me and David are a couple I already warned him he hurts me and he deals with you."

"And Puck" said Kurt

"How did you know that?" I ask kurt as I didnt tell him that

"Puck stopped by earlier and told us"

"Ok"

"Anything else " said Burt.

"We kissed"

"Okay well you look tired and I promised the girl's they could come over tomorrow to talk to you about the date. I'm off to bed night guy's " Burt said before heading upstairs. I had to ask Kurt something.

"Kurt do you forgive Dave for what he did to you" I felt bsd asking him this.

"I did a while ago just never got a chance to tell him."

"I just want you to be civil to each other for my sake."

"I can do that"

"Okay well I'm heading to bed see you in the morning. "

"Night Gaz. "

I went upstairs happy as ever. That night I slept like a baby.

To be continued

**so what did you think of that then Gazofsky has begun will it last and are you surprised Puck is defending Gaz alot you'll find out later why that is and any ideas what could be sue's new nickname for Gaz could be let me know in a review and I may just use it. cant be porcelain though as thats is Kurt's nickname. So follow favourite tell people about it. **

**Sneek peek: how will the glee club respond when they find out about Gaz and Dave being a couple lets just say one person aint happy. And kitty changes personality from bitch to nice.**

**Til next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	5. Forgive and forget

**Disclaimers: I still don't own glee or the characters. I just own the plot. **

**Previously on my life: Gaz went to his first cheerio s practice and learnt he could do things he didn't realise he could. He had another argument with Kitty before going to the mall with Kurt and Mercedes. Gaz went on his first date with Dave which ended with their first kiss. And that's what you missed.**

**Chapter 5 forgive and forget**

It has been a few days since my date with Dave and I was looking forward to the next one. Sunday I told the girl's about my date and they awed when I told them about the kiss. Monday came around and I couldnt wait to get to school so I could see Dave. When I got to school I walked to my locker and found a note inside. I open it and it read

'Meet me at bleachers during break xx'

I thought It was cute Dave left it for me. I closed my locker and headed into Algebra when the bell went I sat down next to San like I did the week before. She wouldn't stop asking about David which I didn't mind but I was trying to learn something. 2nd period in social studies was actually quite boring but as class ended I told Artie I wasn't gonna be at glee club during break as I needed to be somewhere. He made a joke about making out with David. I laughed then went to the bleachers.

I got to the bleachers and there was no one there so I sat there for a bit. Eventually someone came but it wasn't David. It was Kitty.

"You got my note then." She said

"I wouldn't of come if I knew it was from you" I snapped at her.

"Come on we are teammates now we need to get along. "

"Not gonna happen. " I said as I walked away.

Why does this keep happening. Why all of a sudden is she being nice to me I really don't get it . As I was walking back inside I see a girl getting slushied by the jocks. I originally thought it was Rachel but when the girl turned round it was a new girl.

"You okay sweetie" I said grabbing a tissue from my bag and wiping her eyes.

"Yes iiiim ooookay" she said. She was shivering really bad.

"Come on let's get you tidied up. " I lead her to the girl's bathroom and helped rinse the blueberry slushie out of her hair and eyes. "I'm Gareth by the way people call me Gaz"

"I'm Marley. I'm new here. "

"I know that feeling. I started here last week. "

"Really and your a cheerio already. "

"Yeah I had no choice coach Sylvester told me I had to be one and you dont say no to her." We both laugh at that. Marley then went into a cubicle to get changed. Once we left the bathroom i asked her if she could sing and she said she wanted to audition for glee club but thought it was too late for that.

"I'm sure if you ask mister Schue he will let you tryout. "

"Okay I'll do it."

I said I would see Marley during lunch and went of to English to see Dave.

"Miss me handsome" I said kissing David on the cheek once we get to English.

"FAGGOT" I hear from behind me

"Just ignore him babe" David said grabbing my hand.

I really thought becoming a cheerio would protect me obviously not but at least I had David by my side. I did hear the jock behind me getting a slap. I turned and saw it was Kitty. Really what did she want me for now.

"DONT EVER LET ME HEAR YOU CALLING HIM THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME LITTLE DICK" I hear Kitty saying to the jock.

"I thought you didn't like him Kitty kat"

"CHANGED MY MIND NOW LEAVE HIM BE GOT IT."

I thought Kitty was actually quite scary when you annoyed her. I wouldnt want to cross her in a dark ally by myself. I decided after English before I go to the library I would talk to Kitty see if we could sort out our differences. When the bell rang for class to end I said goodbye to David and went to talk to Kitty.

"Kitty wait up " I said running after her.

"Yes. Oh its you"

"Look I just wanna apologise for the way I have treated you thanks for what you did can we you know forgive and forget.

"No problem I mean I shouldn't of been mean to you either. I don't make a good first impression. "

"I don't either" We both laugh.

"Well I better get to class see you at practice."

"No problem Kitty. By the way you wanna join me in glee club after school. "

"I'm not sure Gareth"

"Gaz" I corrected her

"Gaz" She smiled. " I'm not sure if am a good singer"

"Just try please you never know till you try right"

"Okay I'll think about it. "

"That's all I ask."

We said goodbye till practice which was happening during lunch today. As I was walking to the library the jock who had been harrasing me pushed me straight into a locker but before i could respond coach Sylvester was already there holding the boy by his hood.

"DON'T HURT ANY OF MY CHEERIOS EVER AGAIN GOT IT."

The jock ran as fast as he could away from coach.

"You okay small fry"

"Thought I was getting a different nickname coach"

"Haven't thought of one yet. Oh wait got it scotch tape, "

"Why that" I asked really wondering where that name came from

"Well your scottish aren't you and there are lots of tape in the school figure it out."

"Got it."

"Good so when were you gonna tell me he was still bothering you?"

"When I saw you before practice at lunch"

"Okay you can go now while I sort out Kitty. "

"You can leave Kitty I sorted that out before he attacked me.

"I'll leave it for now scottie but she does it again I wanna know got it."

With that I meet up with Finn in the library we were chatting away and everything was fine till

"So when you telling glee club you are dating karofsky. "

"Most of them know I'll tell the rest of them later might even try and get David to join."

"You're kidding right?" I looked at finn. I look at him with a face that said 'does it look like im joking' he then grabbed his books but before leaving said "Kurt ain't gonna be happy."

'God' I think as I watch Finn leave. 'I get Dave hurt Kurt in the past but come on Finn I heared what you did in the past too' I actually wish I said that last part out loud I didn't though so who cares.

During lunch I refused to talk to Finn. I told Kurt what I said to Finn and he said just to leave it he's just jealous cause him and Rachel are fighting again.

"Guys I have something to tell you"

Santana looked at me and told me to spit it out.

"I know some of you may have heard I went on a date with Dave karofsky well he's now my boyfriend. Now if you don't like it tough it's my life. "

"So your the boyfriend Dave is taking about" I hear a voice behind me say.

"Yes why who are you?" I say as I turn round to see who it was.

"People call me Almonzo. Now you hurt David and I hurt you"

"I won't do that don't worry"

"Good" and then Almonzo walked away.

"Well that's weird" said Britt

"Why so? I ask.

"Well considering he's homophobic im surprised he was okay with that."

I thought that maybe Almonzo maybe changed when David came out so I didn't say anything about it I finished my lunch, grabbed my bag and with San and Britt on each arm we headed to practice which was tiring to say the least but at least I am not on the bottom of the pyramid anymore a new girl was. I was now in the middle of the pyramid with San and Britt. Once practice was over I headed to my last class of the day which was history which again was boring to me.

Once I heard the bell Dave text me saying he had detention but would see me tomorrow. So I headed to glee. Outside the choir room I see Marley.

"Hey you came" I said giving her a hug." Come on I'll introduce you."

As we walk in at the corner of my eye I see Kitty as well. I signalled for her to follow us and she did.

"Mister Schue I have two new potential member for glee club for you to audition Kitty and Marley"

"Okay thanks Gareth. Can you girl's sing us something together. "

Marley and Kitty looked at each other whispered a song to Brad the piano guy and started singing 'blow me one last kiss". They sound really good together I thought and when they finished they got a lot of cheers well except Rachel and Finn but who cares.

Once glee club was over and everyone said their goodbyes I sat in Kurts car and waited for Kurt. As Kurt got out of the school he looked like something had happened. I waited til he got in the car to ask.

"What's wrong Kurt"

"Nothing I can't handle"

"You sure?"

"I promise Gaz"

We were almost home when kurt spoke to me again.

"So did you notice not everyone is happy with you dating karofsky. "

"You mean Finn?"

"No I mean well yes but also Blaine didn't look happy either."

I was shocked. I didnt notice Blaine not looking happy. Now I'm gonna have to find out why because if Kurt can be happy for me why cant Finn and Blaine

To be continued

**so what do you think of that then . Blaine's not happy for Gaz neither is Finn . Are you happy now both Kitty and Marley have joined glee club. You will find out about Daves detention soon.**

**I would like to give a special shout out to umbrella0326 for Sues new nickname for Gaz. Please review follow favourite and if you want your ideas put in the story you can put it in the review or pm me**

**Ttfn**

**GarethGlee14**


	6. Discussions and revelations

**Disclaimers: I dont own glee or the characters. I just own the plot and my oc. **

**PPreviously on my life: Gaz and Kitty buried the hatchet and are working on their friendship. Finn is not happy about Gaz dating karofsky and after talking to Kurt Gaz finds out Blaine aint happy either. Why cant everyone just be happy. And that's what you missed. **

**Chapter 6 discussions and revelations**

When I got back home that night I decided to call Dave and find out why he had detention. It took four attempts to get him to answer but he answered me eventually.

"Hey babe what's up" Dave said answering his phone.

"Nothing much I saw Almonzo today told me not to hurt you."

"I know"

"What do you mean you know" I asked him shocked he knew

"Mike told me what he said"

"Oh. Well how was detention? What did you do to get detention? "

"Well me and one of the hockey players got into a fight over you"

"Me?" Now I was shocked.

"Yeah he said you turned me into a f.. gay person"

"Oh Dave that's nice of you to defend me but don't get into trouble for me okay. "

"Okay so next Saturday is date night you wanna go to dinner out of Lima? "

"Can do where you thinking? "

"Pizza Hut or something maybe McDonald's you choose."

"Fine but I pay this time"

"Deal see you tomorrow babe"

"Night"

After the call ended I went down to dinner. I saw Finn sitting there giving me evils but I just ignored him. He was really annoyed at me for dating Dave but I didn't care what he thought. Burt asked how school was.

"It was good Burt thanks."

"Anything happen today I should know about?" Asks Carole

"Not that I can think of Kurt"

"Nothing quite a peaceful day."

"So why are you two ignoring Finn and why is Finn giving Gareth the evils then."

"You'll have to ask him Carole" Kurt said

I'm guessing now that Finn is the reason Kurt was looking shaky earlier I'll ask him about it when we are alone.

"Finn what have you done now"

"Nothing mom" Finn said to Carole like as if he was sweet and innocent.

"He doesn't approve of me dating David" I said before I could stop myself.

"You know why though" said Finn

"If Kurt's okay with it why aren't you. You can't say to me that Kurt wasn't gonna be happy for me."

"You said that" Kurt said shocked that Finn would say that

"I..I...I"

"Good thing I didn't ask for your permission then wasn't it Finn" I shouted at Finn. I calmed myself down "Thanks for dinner Carole I'll go to my room now if that's okay. "

"Sure sweetie"

And with that I went up to my room.

A little while later there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it"

"Finn"

"Get lost I don't want to talk to you"

"Come on dude I just wanna apologise"

"Not interested now go annoy Rachel or someone who gives a monkey's about you. "

I didn't hear another sound so I guessed Finn left. Now peace and quiet but not for long as another knock on the door.

"Go away Finn"

"It's not Finn" it was Kurt's voice I hear

"Sorry come in Kurt"

Kurt came in and sat on the bed next to me and started crying.

"Hey shh what's wrong" I asked as I pull him into a hug,

"It's Finn"

"I gathered as much what did he do."

"He hit me when I wouldn't tell you to break it off with Dave. "

I gasped "You serious! Does he hate Dave or me that much"

"I don't know I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

What we didn't know until it was too late Burt and Carole were listening behind the door.

They came in my room and asked if it was true that Finn hit Kurt. Kurt nodded and said not to tell Finn that he told us that he had hit him.

"He can hate me Kurt I'm an outsider but you are family he shouldn't do that to you"

"Gareth you are family now but Kurt Gareth has a point . He should never hit you I will be having words with him whether you want me to or not."Carole said hugging Kurt.

With that Carole and Burt left while I sorted Kurt out by drying his eyes. He thanked me then went down to the basement.

The next morning I woke up and went down to breakfast. Finn tried talking to me again but I ignored him. He also tried talking to Kurt but he ignored him to. It was silent til my phone went of. I got a text. It was from Puck.

"What you doing free period today."

"Nothing why" I texted back

"Wanna hang" he texts me

"Sure but if Finn is there count me out"

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I excused myself from the table to answer it.

"What did Finnessa do"

"He wants me to finish with Dave because Kurt wouldn't like it."

"But Kurt said he was fine with it didn't he?"

"He is fine with it Finn for some reason isn't. "

"I gotta feeling you're not telling me something"

" You're right but it isn't my place to tell"

"So you still wanna hang he'who must not be named' wasn't exactly invited just you me Dave Kurt and Santana maybe even Brittany. "

"Well if Dave is there who am I to say no" I laughed.

"Cool see you in a bit then man"

"No problemo dude."

And that was it. I refused to let Finn in my car so he had to walk as Kurt had already left . He tried to get Carole to tell me to let him but she said no it was up to me who gets in my car like it was up to me who I date. I texted David that I was on my way and look out for Kurt till I get there which he said he would.

When I got into school Kurt was crying on Puck's shoulder.

"Kurt?" I ask as I get my bag out of the car.

"It's nothing Gareth" he said still sobbing

"Now try the truth" I look at him "was it Finn" Kurt nodded "I'm gonna hit him"

"No you're not G" Puck said to me

"He hurt my friend and tried to get me to breakup wih my boyfriend"

"He did" said Dave who looked like a sad puppy.

"Dont worry handsome I ain't going anywhere"

"Good" he smiles then kisses me. I hear a wolf whistle off of Puck

"Aww shut up Puckerman." He sticks his tongue out at me

"So what did Finn do to you Kurt"

Kurt told Puck and Dave what happened yesterday. Soon as he was done Puck gave him a hug and promised that he would sort it. We went into English and that was boring but me and Dave were playing footsie under the table so it was Okay. My other classes were quite boring. Did I mention I hate Algebra it's so annoying. What am I gonna need that for in life . Social studies wasnt much better but Artie was drawing weird pictures which made me quietly laugh. Lunch was okay. I then made my way to cheerio practice where I saw Kitty.

"Hey you coming to glee later"

" you betcha is Marley okay she seemed really quiet today"

"Don't know maybe her moms not well I heard her talking about her mom this morning to a boy or she is just nervous about the boy. I'll ask her before glee."

"Come on scottie get a sweat built up. If you think this is tiring I'm trying to pass a kidney stone thats tiring."

God I really didn't want to know that. Once practice was over I keet up with Puck, Kurt, San, Britt and Dave and asked what the plan was til history

"Well Dave wants to join glee so we need a song for him to sing"

"Since when" I look at Dave suspiciously

"Want to spend more time with you cuddle bear. "

"Oh ok snuckle bunny."

"Wanky" Santana said while trying not to laugh

We picked out Daves song then went to our last class of the day. After class I bumped into Marley before we enter the choir room.

"Hey you okay Kitty said you looked upset earlier anything I can help with"

"Mom's ill"

"I'm sorry Marls. Anything i can do."

"I could use a hug." So I give her a hug and wipe her eyes

"Come on don't won't to be late would we." We laugh as we walk in.

"Okay guy's" Mister Schue said " we have a new member Dave karofsky and also we are gonna do duets now lets get the hat of fate see who's singing with who."

Mercedes got Kurt, Rachel got Artie, I got

"Finn oh hell no not gonna happen."

"Sorry Gareth you chose it" said Mister Schue.

"Not gonna happen you can't make me after what he tried to do to me and what he did to Kurt"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Oh hell to the no" Mercedes chimes in. I'm guessing Kurt told her. I look at kurt and he nods.

"I didn't do anything" Finn said to everyone,

"You hit me Finn cause I wouldn't break Gareth and David up" Kurt screamed

"If I have to sing with him Mister Schue I quit. I mean it. " I said as I left the room.

To be continued

**so what do you make of that then. Do you think Gaz is right by refusing to sing with Finn, can you believe Finn hurt Kurt , will Dave stay if Gaz quits you'll have to wait and see. You'll find out about Blaine soon. I actually forgot about him till I was reading the last chapter again.**

**Let me know what you think in your review please. follow favourite**

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	7. Kurt's story and more revelations

**Disclaimers: I dont own glee or the characters. I just own the plot and my oc and I changed Azimio to Almonzo as I couldnt remember his name at the time.**

**Previously on my life: Gaz and Dave started to plan their next date. Kurt looked shaken up when he left tried to find out which he did kurt came to his room to cry . Carole and Burt know Finn hit Kurt but Finn doesnt know they know. Dave joined glee club to spend more time with Gaz which Finn wasn't hapy about. The hat of fate choose Gaz to sing with Finn which Gaz refused. And that's what you missed. **

**Chapter 7. Kurt's story and More revelations.**

I couldn't believe Mister Schue was gonna make me sing with Frankenteen. I got the name from Santana I thought it suit him really well. At that moment anyway. I must have been gone three maybe four minutes when I hurt Kurt calling me.

"Kurt what's wrong. He didn't hit you again did he? Causes if he did..."

"No he didn't don't worry."

"So you wanna tell me what's really bothering you"

"I will when we get home please come back to glee. Don't worry about 'he who must not be named ' he is currently get a talking down by Santana"

"Okay Kurt I'll come back but I ain't singing with that jackass"

So we head back to the choir room where Santana is talking about going all Lima Heights on Finn. I pat her on the shoulder telling her to calm down and that I would sort it later . San did as I asked and went to sit by Quinn and Britt. Once again I sat next to Kurt but on Daves lab. He whispered in my ear if I was alright I nodded and waited for Mister Schue to speak.

"Well Gareth I'm glad you came back we changed your partner..."

"Good" I interrupted

"... You will now be singing with Blaine"

"Whatever anything is better than Finn. No offence Blaine"

"None taken" Blaine said looking a bit offended . I did kind of say something mean.

"So not be mean who is now singing with it?" I said point at Finn

"Me!" Britt who didnt seem to mind

In a way I'm glad it was Britt. At least it wasnt Dave imagine if that happened. Actually don't I think Finn would be dead. I might hate him at the moment but I don't want him dead.

Mister Schue dismissed us well except me. Why me of all people. I told Kurt to wait for me as I wanted to chat about what Finn did. He nodded and headed out. I turn to face Mister Schue.

"Gaz is Kurt okay" He asks me. I look him stupid.

"Why don't you ask him it is kinda your job to make sure the students are okay it ain't mine"

"You don't have to be rude you know"

"When your defending Finn against Kurt and myself I can"

He looked gobsmacked but I didn't care I left before he could say anything else. I got into the parking lot to see Puck and Kurt sitting on the floor. Kurt was crying again. I asked if he wanted to tell me he whole story . Puck asked if he could stay. Kurt nodded. We got into the car's and drove to a park. Then we went to a bench and listened to kurt telling us what happened.

FLASHBACK

Kurt was looking for a book in his locker when Finn came up to him.

"You okay Kurt"

"I'm fine Finn why wouldn't I be? "

"Well Gaz is daring your enemy"

"Finn he hasn't been my enemy since prom last year. "

"I think you should break them up"

"Why would I do that Gaz is happy"

Finn looks at Kurt like he is crazy.

"He doesn't know the real karofsky you could tell him what he did to you"

"Finn Blaine already did that I told Gareth to go for it"

"Tell him you change your mind"

"No"

"Kurt"

"Finn I said no"

The next thing Kurt knows Finn pushes Kurt in the stomach. Kurt falls down

"Kurt im so ...

"Just get away from me"

"Kurt please I.."

"Get lost Finn."

Kurt goes the bathroom to sort himself of fix his hair then heads out to the parking lot

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's what happend" Kurt says finishing his story.

" I am gonna kill him" said Puck

"No I'll leave that to Burt Puck wouldn't you. And technicaly your still on probation from juvie arent you."

"Guess you're right"

"Come on Kurt we got to head home you want a lift Puck?"

"Nah I'll walk I don't live too far from here"

"Okay catch you later"

Kurt gets in his car and I get in mine and head home. When we get there I tell Kurt that I am telling his dad what Finn actually did and he said I could. I walk through the door and I see Blaine and Finn sitting on the couch watching cartoons. I whisper to Kurt to go upstairs and he did. I went in to the kitchen where carole was cooking a chicken casserole.

"Hey Carole is Burt around? "

"No he should be back soon why?"

"I need to talk to you and Burt together about kurt I know why Finn did now but I can't tell you till Burt is here and I can't say in front of those two " pointing to Finn and Blaine.

Carole nods and gets back to her dish. I then head into the living room to see Blaine.

"You wanna rehearse a song for glee club tomorrow Blaine"

"Sure catcha later Finn"

We head up to my room and look through song lyrics. We had been doing that for about half an hour when I heared Burt coming in the door. We finally picked a song it was called perfect day I knew this song. (Au the song was a children in need song a charity in Britain that raises money for underprivileged children who either are young carers, ill children and abused children).

"So what do you think of the song" I ask Blaine after listening to it and printing the piano accompaniment.

"It's catchy"

Blaine reached over and put his hand on my knee.

"Uh what you doing Blaine" I was getting uncomfortable and pushed his hand away

"Sorry I shouldn't of done that"

"No you shouldn't have. Is this why you are not happy for me then? "

"Gaz I liked you since you turned up to glee day 1"

"I had a crush on you but I had a heavier crush on Dave if I was single maybe it would be different but I'm not. I'm sorry Blaine"

"It's okay I hope we can still be friends"

"As long as you don't try and split me and Dave up we can. "

"I won't don't want to end up like Finn do I" he laughs

"No you dont."

We practiced the song for a bit till Blaine got called away. I went down to dinner. The atmosphere was so bad you could cut it with a knife. After dinner was over and Finn headed upstairs and Kurt went down to the basement I sat down with Burt and Carole and told them what Kurt had told me earlier. Carole was fuming as was Burt. I told them Kurt knows I told them and told them they could do what they want since he lied in glee club saying he didn't do anything to Kurt.

Kurt came up to my room.

"Did you tell them" I nodded "good I don't think I could have done it. " I hug kurt and he leaves and goes down to the basement again. I go to the kitchen grab a glass of apple juice and was heading back upstairs when I see Finn at the top of the stairs.

"Why did you tell them? Why I thought I was your friend?"

"Your kidding right? Finn if you were my friend you wouldn't try and get kurt to try and get me to dump Dave"

"You know why I.."

"Actually I dont" I interrupted him "You say its Kurt but it's not it's you"

"I dont trust him"

"Well I don't trust you does that mean I get Rachel to dump you"

"Thats not the same and you know it"

I tried walking past Finn but he wont let me past.

"Move Finn" I demanded

"Not till I convince you"

"Not gonna happen."

I tried to get past him again and he pushed me I screamed as I fell back. All I know is next thing I'm in hospital.

To be continued

**so what do you think of that then. Can you believe Finn. First he hits Kurt then pushes Gaz down the stairs who saw that coming I know I didn't till I wrote it. And what do you think of Blaine's crush on Gaz then do you think they can still be friends. Let me know if your reviews so follow favourite and if you want to see an idea of yours in the story just pm me**

**Til next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	8. Injuries and punishment

**Disclaimers. I don't own glee or the characters. I just own the plot and my oc and I changed Azimio to Almonzo as I couldn't remember his name at _the_ time.**

**(Warning maybe little violent in this chapter be warned)**

**Previously on my life. Gaz refused to sing with Finn so****Mister Schue changed his partner to Blaine. Gaz finds puck comforting kurt. Gaz and Puck finally learn exactly what Finn did to Kurt, which Gaz told to Carole and Burt. As Gaz was heading back upstairs after getting a glass of apple juice he argues with Finn which results in Gaz getting pushed down the stairs. It was an accident. Gosh that's alot to take in. And thats what you missed.**

Chapter 8: Injuries and punishment

I woke up with one bad headache. As I stared at the ceiling I realised I wasn't at home anymore. I was in a hospital. I hate hospitals, they give me the creeps I don't know why they just do. I went to scratch my head and notice I have a cast on. 'How did i do that' i ask myself. Then i remember that Finn pushed me down the stairs. Okay it was an accident but it still was unforgivable. I'm starting to wonder if Finn is homophobic but he can't be can he?. I mean come on Kurt's gay and he's okay with that right. Although he did hit Kurt so I'm not actually sure. I begin to sit up and i look to my left sitting on a chair looking at me is _him._

"Hey dude your awake" Finn says walking to the bed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" I screamed actually quite scared at what he might do next

"Gaz it's me Finn you remember. You bumped your head." He said trying to calm me down

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE FINN. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME DO DOWN THE STAIRS NOW GET OUT OF HERE" I was starting to have a panic attack.

"Calm down dude it was an accident"

"I .SAID .GET .OUT. OF. HERE." I was now finding it hard to breath

"I'm so sorry Gaz. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Finn kept repeating

Thankfully just then Burt, Carole and Kurt come rushing into the room to see what was wrong. Carole could see I was struggling to breath and having a panic attack so Carole grabbed Kurt and began trying to calm me down and getting me to breath properly again while Burt dragged Finn out of the room with Finn still apologising.

When I finally calm down I asked Carole what happend.

"Well you know you fell down the stairs..."

"Pushed" I corrected her. "I was pushed" she smiled as she stroked my hair

"The point is you landed badly on your arm and hurt your head. You had a mild concussion but that's why they had you stay here for two days. Your arm ...

"Wo hold up." I begin looking confused " How long have I been here?"

"Three nights two days. "Kurt answered me trying not to cry.

"Come on Kurt I'm fine see no damage well apart from this" I said pointing to my cast. Kurt hugged me and whispered in my ear that he hopes I get better. I just nod.

"So Carole what about the arm?" I ask

"Well it is fractured but they put it in a cast incase it gets knocked."

"So, Kurt? What have I missed?" I asked. He suddenly began to softly stroke my cast. "Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?"' Kurt was looking a tad weird now I had to know. "Well? "

"Carole is it okay if I talk to Gareth alone? " Kurt said to Carole. Now I'm definitely suspicious. What does he have to say to me that he doesn't want Carole to know?

Carole nodded "I'll see if Burt needs a hand with Finn. if you need anything give me a shout okay". I nodded as she opened and exited my room..

"Right Kurt start talking" i said when the door was shut. It may have sounded mean but I wanted to know. Kurt began to get comfortable on the edge of the bed.

"Well I saw Dave at school the morning of your accident"

FLASHBACK

Kurt wondered into school

"Kurt? where's Gaz? I was suppose to meet him this morning for coffee but he never showed. Did I do something to make him mad at me?"

"Sorry David I forgot to tell you last night it was so late um Gareth is in the hospital."

"Oh my god what happened? is he okay? "

"He's still unconscious but okay he um _kinda_ fell down the stairs."

"What do you mean 'kinda' fell down the stairs?" Dave was feeling suspicious now

"Okay promise me you won't do something stupid if I tell you what happend."

END OF FLASHBACK

" OWW" god my arm was really sore.

Kurt jumped off the end of the bed " Do you want me to get a nurse?"

I look over at Kurt. He does worry about me. "I'm fine Kurt it's just a little sore no biggy. Now what else happend?"

Kurt sat on the chair next to my bed and carried on telling me what happend. God my arm was itchy but I wanted to know what happend.

FLASHBACK

" OK I promise now tell me"

"Finn accidently pushed him down the stairs" Kurt was waiting for dave to respond

END OF FLASHBACK

" Well what did he say Kurt"

FLASHBACK

As Finn walks in

"WHAT DID YOU DO HUDSON?!" Dave's eyes full of the fury of Karofsky-the-bully. His hazel eyes pored into Finn, which startled him.

"Dave, calm down. It was an accident." Finn replied, a little shaky from Dave's anger. Finn clearly remembered 'Karofsky'.

"You told him?!" Finn blared to Kurt. "How could you?!" Finn screamed.

"Well he is his boyfriend. Or did you forget, Finn?!" Kurt replied hotly

"Why did you do it?!" Dave asked with a mixture of anger and frustration. "He did nothing to you! Nothing at ALL! He stood up for Kurt! And _himself_ " Then, Dave took a threatening step towards a very concerned Finn. "And yes, I do know what you did to Kurt. I know you punched him.

END OF FLASHBACK

A blonde nurse came into the room "Sorry Mister Thomas just come to check on you. How are you feeling?."

I'm think to myself 'God how do you think I'm feeling?'."Arm hurts a bit and really itchy too" I said

" I'll see what I can do about that for you"

"Thank you" I said as she walked away. I really hate hospitals. I look over to Kurt who wouldn't stop fidgeting "Well Kurt?"

"Oh sorry anyway"

FLASHBACK

"He told you? "

"No Puck told me. Sorry Kurt. I should've had Puck to ask you first. ."

"It's okay Dave I'm okay with you knowing" Kurt said

" Just watch you back Hudson I mean it" Dave said before storming off in the opposite direction

END OF FLASHBACK

" Why do I have a feeling Puck did something" I said

"Well..." Kurt began again I wasn't looking forward to listening to what Puck did.

FLASHBACK

It had got round Mckinley what Finn did to Gaz. Everyone had been giving Finn the evils. He was always defending himself say that it was an accident. It was around lunchtime when Dave and Kurt were grabbing homework for Gaz and collecting teacher's notes when they heard a thud. As Dave headed to find out what was going on, Kurt quickly put all the stuff in his bag and followed Dave. In the middle of the corridor Puck and Almonzo were kicking Finn in the stomach and legs.

"STOP IT PUCK"

"BUT KURT HE ..." Puck began but Kurt stepped infront of him and Almonzo

"HE'S NOT WORTH GOING TO JUVIE FOR PUCK"

"YOUR LUCKY KURT WAS HERE TO SAVE YOU" Puck screamed at Finn.

Kurt got Finn off the floor and barely managed to be his crutch just to get to the nurse's office.

"Thanks for saving me" Finn said

"I didn't do it for you." Kurt snapped at Finn. "I did it for Gareth. He wouldn't want Puck in juvie because of you."

Then Kurt left Finn by himself. He walked to glee to tell Mister Schue Finn was in the nurse's office but didn't tell him why. Although all the glee club knew why. They knew it was Puck's doing.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Now is there anything else you need to tell me Kurt? "

"Sadly, that's it." Kurt softly responded. But then, quite suddenly sat up straighter and with a little smirk on his face, replied, "Well, apart from Rachel being a _drama_ queen, wanting to sing you a sappy song. Of course, I had to tell her if she did this, it would _only_ be over my fabulous dead body."

I laughed at that. I couldn't believe it. Puck and Almonzo beat Finn up for me. Okay I'm mad they did it but it all makes sense now why Finn was here. He was protecting himself. I will forgive him soon but I might milk it first.

After I got the all clear I went home. The car ride home was awkward. It was quiet apart from some guy talking on the radio about another missing person. I hope they find that person soon. As we walk in the door Finn is again apologising to me

"Just leave me be, Finn, OK? Just give me time. I swear you try and split me and Dave up , I will let Puck and Almonzo smash you. Got it?!"

Finn nodded and went to his room.

Now i was feeling tired but couldn't move that well as legs were still stiff from being in a hospital bed for so long. Burt put my good arm over his shoulder and put me on the couch wrapped me up in a blanket and I fell asleep. I was looking forward to seeing Dave again.

To be continued

**so what do you think then. I warned there was a little violence but I think it was enough. Are you glad Finn got his comeuppance.? So review and follow and favourite**

**Pm if you want anything added to the story**

**Ttfn**

**GarethGlee14**


	9. Apologies and Discovery

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the characters. I just own the plot and my oc and I changed Azimio to Almonzo as I couldn't remember his name at the time. **

**Previously, in my life, Gaz woke up in the hospital with a cast. Finn wanted to speak to Gaz but Gaz kept shouting for him to leave. Gaz started having a panic attack which Kurt and Carole manage to avert by calming him down while Burt dragged Finn away. After Carole left the room Kurt told Gaz everything he missed in school. Gaz was released from hospital and went to sleep on the couch. God! that's a lot. And that's what you missed**

**Chapter 9: Apologies and Discovery**

I woke up feeling refreshed and raring to start the day. I was making myself some coffee when Kurt come into the kitchen.

"Morning Kurt. I said handing him a cup. "Sleep well"

"I did actually. " Kurt replied pouring the coffee into his cup. "The best I have had in ages"

"Kurt?"I ask

"Yes?"

"What should I do about Finn?". I really wanted an honest opinion.

"Well you could just be polite to him. It doesn't mean you have forgiven him."

I mean Kurt's right I could be polite after all I live in his parents house and I wanna trust him but I can't not after he _hurt_ me. I mean he was suppose to be my friend and he_pushed_ me down the stairs I hadn't noticed Finn entering he just grabbed an apple and left without saying a word.

What's with him?" I ask Kurt while sipping my coffee

"You'll have to ask him. He's not talking to me"

"Why? You did nothing wrong." I said looking at Kurt in confusion. I'm thinking shouldnt it be Kurt not talking to Finn not the other way round. "Kurt can I get a lift today. Not really allowed to drive with this " i said pointing to my cast.

"Sure you ready to go?" I nodded and we headed out the got to McKinley and I see Puck walking towards Finn

"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT PUCK"

"What I wasn't gonna do anything"

I look at Puck with a 'why don't I believe you' face "Just ignore him Puckerman".

"But Gaz what he did to you..."

"I know Puck I was there. Just leave it to me. If I find out you or your 'friends' did something to him without my okay I will cut off your favourite toy and give it to a meat factory to crush then feed you it for breakfast got it." God I was in the zone . no one was gone mess with me today.

I walk with Kurt to my locker and I see Finn. He looked miserable I decided I needed to set a few boundaries with him if we are to be civil to each other. I say goodbye to Kurt and head towards Finn.

"Finn can I have a word?"

"Um sure?" He said. He seemed a bit nervous to be around me.

"Come with me to the auditorium"

We walked to the auditorium. On the way there Finn was getting dirty looks for the jocks and Cheerios.

"Nothing to see here move on" I said to everyone staring. When we got to the auditorium I shut the door.

"Right Finn at the moment there is tension in the house and it's actually annoying me so I want a truce for just now"

"Okay" Finn said.

"Not done. I need to set boundaries for us not to cross and you will be okay with it."

"What are they? " Finn looked worried

"Nothing to worry about." I said "one you treat me with respect I will do the same. Also apologise to Kurt for punching him. Two you don't interfere with my relationship and vice versa. Three I keep Puck away from you if you treat Dave with the respect he deserves till I say otherwise. Got it. I'll let you think it over." I say as I leave the auditorium with Finn thinking it over.

It was around lunchtime and I see Blaine, Marley and Kitty sitting chatting away. So I sat down next to Kitty.

"I didn't know you were back. How are you?" Asks Kitty when she turned and saw me.

"I'm okay just a little bruised but I'll live."

"How's Dave? "Blaine asks in a whispered tone.

"I don't know I haven't seen him. He wasn't in social studies earlier."I said. Actually come to think of it he wasn't in english either. I got out my phone and text him asking him where he was. I eventually got a text back.

'At home preparing for our date tomorrow '

Shoot! I knew I forgot something. I said goodbye to the gang then head to the bleachers.

Coach Sylvester sees me smiles then walks away. 'Now that's weird' I think. I call Dave

" Hey babe I'm getting everything sorted for our date tomorrow " Dave Said

"Yeah we need to reschedule it for next week Bo. "

"But I nearly have everything sorted. "

"I am sorry. Burt wants me to stay home this weekend."

"So I have wasted all day doing this"

"If you had come in today you would know." I starting to get angry now

"You could have phoned me this morning"

"I was gonna tell you in social studies but you weren't there."

"Why are you angry . I should be angry."

"OH F***ING GROW UP DAVE I NEED SPACE TALK TO YOU MONDAY" I hung really annoyed at myself. God I had an accident and all he cares about is a date. I start crying when I hear footsteps. It was Santana.

"Okay what did papa bear do."

"Nothing. That's the point he hasn't even asked how I was today. "

"Come on" San said giving me a hug "Come to glee you still need to do your duet with Andergayman"

I think 'God I wonder what she calls me'.As we were walking to glee I see Almonzo terrorising Finn. I walk over and push Almonzo into the lockers.

"Touch him I will end you got it." I said to Almonzo. He growled at me then stormed off. Finn nodded "Come on Finn glee club now."

He followed not wanting to annoy me.

Blaine and I sung our song which even Rachel liked. She even asked if I would do a duet with her at sectionals which made people gasp. I politely declined and sat down.

Glee finished earlier than normal because Mister Schue got called away. As we were leaving Finn was about to walk out the gates, I look at Kurt who mouths 'Go get him' to me.

"Finn wait up" I call to Finn. He looks at me with confusion. "Get in the car Finn so we can sort things out." He nods then gets in the car and we drive home.

"So Finn what's new?" Kurt said trying to ease the tension.

"Nothing really. Um look Kurt I'm really sorry for what I did do you."

"All ready forgotten Finn"

"But Kurt I hurt you why have you forgiven me so easily? "

"I know you didn't mean it Finn but I will get you the next time you try that" Kurt said with his bitch stare he seemed to have master. It scared me a bit.

As we got home Finn asked to see me in the kitchen. After I put my jacket and bag away in the closet by the stairs, I look at my phone 3 missed calls from Dave. I think to myself he can wait. I walk into the kitchen

"Okay Finn what's up"

"Well.." Finn hesitates the he runs a hand through his hair.

"First thanks for stopping Almonzo"

"No problem Finn" I said

"Secondly I need to tell you why I don't trust Karofsky"

"If you must"

"Well you know about Kurt, the kiss and the threat."

" Yes I do"

" Well he also use to shove Kurt about into lockers, trip him up. The bullying got so bad Kurt almost transferred out."

"Why didn't you tell me before Finn? "

"Kurt told me not to but I need you to know why I don't trust him"

Finally the real reason Finn didn't like Dave. It all made sense now.

"Thanks for telling me Finn," I replied, exasperatedly, "but I need to know. Do you agree to my terms? I mean, until Dave does something stupid, which he won't, I don't think, and we split? I need you to TRUST my judgment."

Finn eyes me warily, concerned over how I said that. "I'll try." Finn said, with a calm yet concerned reassurance. "I promise. Oh I'm sorry for the pushing down the stairs incident I was..."

Angry? Pissed that I told your mom about Kurt?" I quietly looked down, suddenly incredibly ashamed. I was looking for a saucepan which I couldn't seem to find.

Finn reached in the cupboard and handed me a saucepan

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

The two boys froze then. The awkwardness of the moment needed remedied straight away.

"It's okay." Gaz said, reassuringly, with a little pat on Finn's forearm. "I'm a very forgiving person...the first time." He gave a quick warning glance to Finn, "But if you go back on it, Puck will end you!" I quickly added, "Now go. I have dinner to make."

Finn, still slightly ashamed, left. Or fled. I wasn't quite sure. With a heavy sigh, I turned and headed towards the kitchen, i was sure I would make the best dinner my sponsor family would want.

Okay I know I'm not a good cook. Okay I can't cook but I thought I was doing well with dinner. Well that was til Kurt came into the kitchen asking what the burning was. He started his little jibes about my cooking. I would have laughed if I wasn't already embarrassed. Oh well I can always order pizza which I did.

That weekend was quiet. I was still really upset with David. Besides, he only called me once. I still wasn't in the mood for his attitude. So, I never answered. Screw him

Monday morning came and i offered Finn a ride to school. Yes I offered a lift. He TRIED with me. So, I'm gonna try to. Even if this is a sponsor family, he still feels like a brother to me.

We get into the parking lot and Coach Sylvester stops me

"So Scottie when you coming back to the Cheerios? "

"Not even a hello how you doing huh" I said cheekily

"Just answer the question small fry"

I really hate that nickname " Soon as the cast is off I'm back coach"

"Good" With that she was gone.

Most of the morning was a blur. I ignored Dave in social studies and refused to talk to him in english. lunchtime came and as I was heading for my locker to put my social studies and english books away I see the couple nicknamed 'Finchel' fighting again I was gonna ignore it til I heard Rachel mention my name. I started listening in on the argument

"I think Gareth should never have forgiven you. I know I wouldn't've. Especially if you pushed me down a flight of stairs where I ended with a CAST!" Rachel screeched, leaning against her locker.

"God Rachel you were fine with me til Gaz stopped everyone on Friday from torturing me."

"Whatever, Finn!" Rachel said, exasperatedly. She angrily brushed a lock of hair from her furrowed brow, trying to make sense of Finn's behavior. "What I need is a boyfriend who isn't homophobic. Especially since I have two gay dads I can't tolerate that behaviour Finn"

From where I was standing I was watching Finn's reaction to what she said. I see him making a fist and I didn't react fast enough when Finn punched the locker almost hitting Rachel. He made Rachel jump and scream. He then bursts into tears and slid down to the floor. I run up to Finn and shouted at Rachel to get lost.

"Finn are you okay?" I said getting on the floor to comfort him

"I can't do this anymore. Please I need help" he said hold me tightly.

"It's okay Finn I'll get you some help." I said cradling him back and forth on the floor. God these floors are gross. I eventually got Finn off the floor called Carole to tell her what happened. I then took Finn to the nurse's office.

"Please don't leave me" Finn said still crying

"I'm here til your mom comes okay " And I was til Carole came.

After Carole arrived i went to look for Mister Schue. I told Mister Schue that Kurt and I weren't going to be at glee as we wanted to know how Finn is. He nodded so when the last bell came I grabbed Kurt told him what happened and we were excused from glee practice so we went home.

When we got home Burt was watching sports on tv. I think it was football. To be honest all sports look the same to me. I look around the living room and Finn wasn't there. Neither was Carole.

"Boys? " Burt said looking away from the tv "I thought you had glee club after school"

"We do" said Kurt "But..."

"We wanted to know how Finn was after what happened earlier" I finished Kurt's thought

With the look Burt was giving us it was bad news."I was going to wait till Carole got home but I think you should know now." Burt got up grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down again.

Now I was beginning to get worried "Burt please tell us . You're scaring me."

"Okay. Finn been diagnosed with bipolar." I was gobsmacked I did think it was that bad. I just thought he was stressed and snapped. "He has gone to a rehabilitation clinic for his anger issues " Burt continued "But hopefully he'll be back soon."

God I really hope Finn's gonna be alright

**to be continued**

**So what do you think? what do you think about Gazofsky first argument? Who should grovel first? What do you think of Gaz/Finn truce? And what about Finn having Bipolar? did you see that coming? Finn will be gone for the next few chapters but he will be back and Finchel will to. So please review what you your opinions matter. Please follow, favourite and recommend to your friends**

**Til next time**

** Ttfn**

**GarethGlee14**


	10. Meltdown and Tears

**Disclaimers I don't own glee or the characters or any songs used in the story.** I** just own the plot and my oc and I changed Azimio to Almonzo as I couldn't remember his name.**

**Warning for this chapter. I actually cried writing some of this so be warned you might reading it.**

**Previously, in my life, Gaz and Finn made a truce to sort things out. Dave and Gaz had their first argument over postponing a date. Kurt forgave Finn for hitting him although Finn says he was forgiven to easily. Finn had a breakdown in the hallway which later was revealed that Finn was bipolar. That explains a lot. And that's what you missed. **

**Chapter 10 Meltdown and Tears. **

Finn has been gone two days now. It is weird not seeing him at the dinner table scarfing his food down. I really miss him. Since he's been gone, Kurt has been really quiet and he hasn't spoken to Mercedes that much. Hell, hasn't really spoken to me either. At that point, I was going to change that. Now.

As Kurt drove us to school, I asked him what was wrong. He looked at me and really upset with tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh Gareth why did this have to happen to Finn? Did I do something to make this happen?" Kurt cried. He pulled over to the side of the road. The tears were glowing down his cheek . He pulled over to the side of the road to cry.

I wiped a tear from his cheek. "Kurt," I quietly began, "it's not your fault. . .okay?"

I pulled tissues out of my hand and handed them to Kurt. "Now dry those eyes, sort your face and let's get to school. Okay?"

Kurt dried his eyes, sorted his face and drove us to school .

Now when we got into school, I saw Marley and Kitty sitting on a bench by the main door, talking to Artie. I gave Marley and Kitty a hug and high-fived Artie . Kurt nodded and headed straight to his locker. I sat down next to Marley.

"So," Kitty gingerly began, "How's the arm G?"

"Still hurts now and again but I'll be okay. I get the cast off soon. "

There was an awkward silence which Marley decided to break.

"Um I hope you dont mind me asking Gareth but how's Finn? "

I knew I was gonna be asked this at some point. I was trying to stay strong. Especially for Kurt's sake I had to be strong. I was doing well too.

"I honestly don't know. I know he's gone to get better but that's all I know."

The bell rang. so I headed straight to home room. I sat down next to Quinn who said to me if I need to talk to someone just to call. I nodded and waited for first period bell to go so I could go to Algebra.

Today seemed to be going fast like last Friday. It was third period and as I was about to sit next to Dave, I suddenly felt the need to apologise to him.

"Dave, can we talk?" I said, as I put my bag down and my book on the desk.

"I guess? We do need to talk about us" He said nervously.

"There still is an us?" I ask

"Only if you want there to be" he sighed "Do you?"

"Of course I do. I was just being stubborn." I said, as I fiddled with a loose strap from my book bag, looking down. "And then what happened with...Finn..."

I stopped myself then and almost burst into tears. God! Guess I'm not that strong after pulls me into a hug. I pulled away slowly.

"If you need to talk I will be there"

"I know Babe just..." I struggled at what I needed to say. Suddenly, Dave's hand collapsed on mine, holding it tightly. I briefly struggled to get free, turning away, but Dave wouldn't let me. Boring holes into my head. I could feel Dave stareing at me. He wouldn't let me go!

"Gaz," Dave said brokenly, "just...say it!"

I slowly turned and looked at the sad expression on the love of my life's face. I couldn't stand the sadness. I just couldn't! I sniffed. After I grabbed some tissues from my pocket I saw people staring at me I dry my eyes then scream at everyone,

"TAKE A PICTURE IT WILL F***ING LAST LONGER"

I left English earlier only cause the teacher recommended I go see Miss Pillsbury, the school councilor. As I was heading towards Miss Pillsbury's office, I saw Puck standing near Finn's locker.

"Puck? What you doing here? " I said patting him on the shoulder

"Thinking? " He shrugged

"You know how to do that? " I laugh. It made me better that I laughed

"Gaz why did it happen to him?" Puck said slipping onto the floor, looking like he was gonna have a breakdown. I look at the floor. God! Don't they ever clean this floor.

"I can't answer that puck" I replied getting down on the dirty floor. My arm hung lazily around Puck's strong shoulders, seemingly hugging the boy. He looked sad. My heart was going out to him, but at the same time, I needed to stay strong. Stay confident. He needed me.

"Why you crying Puck?" I ask look confused at Puck "it was only last week you were beating the crap out of him"

"I feel guilty I did that as he was my bro."Puck cried. "I felt he hurt you so I was allowed to hurt him."

"Puck, just cause I got hurt doesn't really give you the right to hurt him did it?"

"Guess not." He looked at me like a lost puppy. "I hope he's gonna be okay"

Puck," I responded reassuringly, "Finn has Bipolar Disorder, not cancer. It's totally treatable. Trust me." And with that, Puck looked up at me with such boyish, pained eyes! It hurt to see him in such pain!

"Why aren't you in class? " Puck asked cheekily

"Could ask you the same question? " I cameback quick

"Touche" he nodded.

Puck got up of the floor and held his hand down to me. I got up and managed to convince Puck to come with me to the councillor's office. I could wrap Puckerman round my little finger. I really didn't care who knew it either.

As we got to Miss Pilsbury's office, I see Kurt waiting to see her too.

"Kurt?"

"Gareth? What you doing here?" He was obviously shocked to see me.

"Well I may or may not have had a little meltdown in English" I was trying to make it seem funny. It wasn't funny.

"I was skipping PE" Puck said. I totally forgot for a second he was with me.

"So?" I ask Kurt "What about you?"

"Same as you but Geography" He looked like he wanted to cry. I give him a hug and tell him to let it out which he did. We must have been there for twenty minutes when Miss Pillsbury finally saw us.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you three there"

"It's okay Miss P" Puck said "We're in no rush"

We follow her into her small office . Her office was a bit outdated if you ask me. Definitely need a coat of paint or at least decent wall paper. On her small wooden desk was a picture of Mister Schue. Wait! Why does she have a picture of him. Clearly this woman had no taste. As I sit down in a lumpy chair I wait for her to speak. Puck looked like he had somewhere better to be and Kurt was just staring up at the ceiling.

"So why can I do for you today?" She asks

I really didn't want to be here. I could have actually gone to History and learnt something but no. I came here. I look over at Puck then Kurt who looked the same I did . We looked annoyed and upset . Not at Miss Pillsbury but at the world. Miss Pillsbury was twiddling her thumbs then smiled

"You three are in glee club right?"

"What about it?" I said. Okay I was being rude but I wanted to know where she was going with this.

"Why dont you sing about your feelings? "

"That's the best you could come up" snorted Puck

I happen to think of a song "I know the perfect song." I said, a cocky look in my eye. Puck looked at me nervously while Kurt looked with mixed amusement. He should've. I made my exit to rehearse my song.

Lunch came around and an emergency glee club meeting was called. Rachel wasn't happy but I didnt care. I had to do this today or I was gonna have a mental breakdown.

"Well?" Said Mister Schue as he entered the choir room. "Miss Pillsbury tells me that someone has a song they wanted to sing."

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked towards the piano, handed Brad the music sheet and then took center of the room. I took a deep breath

"As some of you know Finn has been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. I have not been dealing with his absence really well."

"Where is he?" Britt asked "I can get Lord Tubbington to look for him."

I laugh to myself "It's okay Britt we know where he is."

"But why isnt he here?"

"I'll explain later Britt Britt" San said to her. I mouth 'thank you' to Santana

"So?" I continued "I thought I should sing about what I'm feeling so I don't have another meltdown like I did earlier."

The room went quiet. I took a deep breath, nodded to Brad and began my song

_Oh, Why You Look So Sad? Tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through'cause I've seen the dark side too ._

I was lookround the room. No emotion from anyone.

_When the night falls on you You don't know what to do Nothing you confess could make me love you less I'll stand by you I'll stand by you _

I was getting teary eyed now. I was trying to hold it all in.

_Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you So if you're mad, get mad Don't hold it all inside Come on and talk to me now Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too Well I'm a lot like you _

I couldn't help it. I was crying but still holding strong. Puck decided to come beside and sing too.

_When you're standing at the crossroads And don't know which path to choose let me come along'cause even if you're wrong I'll stand by you I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in, into your darkest hour and I'll never desert youI'll stand by you _

I was barely keeping it together and Puck was holding me up. Kurt and Dave joined us. Dave took a hold of me while i cried into his shoulder. Kurt sang the next line

_and when...When the night falls on you, baby You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own I'll stand by you_

The rest of the glee club sang harmonies while Puck and Kurt finished the song.

_ I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in, into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you I'll stand by you I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you_

I couldn't believe it. I finally let everything out. Did I feel better? Not really but I would soon. All I know is I'm looking forward to getting the cast off soon.

**To be continued**

**so what do you think of that then? Are you glad Gazofsky are still together after their fight? Are you surprised that Puck broke down ? What about Gaz's meltdown in class? What do uou think of the Gazaman friendship? Finn will be back but not for a couple of chapters yet. Please review whether it's negative or positive. Also follow favourite and recommend**

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	11. Demands And Reminiscing

**Disclaimers. I still don't own glee or the characters. I just own the plot and my oc's and I changed Azimio to Almonzo as I couldn't remember his name. **

**Previously, in my life Gaz noticed that Kurt was quiet which was unusual. Gaz got him to stop blaming himself about what happened with Finn . Finn has Bipolar Disorder. Puck also broke down but relieved that Gaz was the one who comforted him. Dave and Gaz made up after their little argument but Gaz had a little meltdown in Class. After some advice from Miss Pillsbury, Gaz sang to the glee club and finally let his emotions out. Gosh that's even more than last time. And that's what you missed. **

**Chapter 11 Demands And Reminiscing  
><strong>

After I... Sorry - let me start over. After Kurt, Puck,Dave and I finished performing our song, I look round the room and everyone was still looking at me. I was upset Finn was gone. Yes, he's treated me terribly, but it was from a good place. Yes, misguided, but still, in his sickened, twisted mind, he meant well. I truly could forgive him. Or, at least, try to. I looked at the assembled members of glee club, and screamed 'SO F***ING WHAT?", Rachel had a fright as she fell off the chair. Mercedes looked at me like I was a madman, Puck laughed that he looked like he was in pain, the rest of them just looked shocked that I had an outburst like that. After what seemed like ages I sat down and cuddled with Dave.

"That was good Gareth." Mister Schue said, "I know Finn would have liked that."

Okay? How would he know Finn would like it? Can Schuester read minds now?

Maybe I'm over thinking this. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. I truly want Finn to feel better. He's a good boy. I know it. His...illness is preventing him from being a good person. But everyone knows he's a good boy. After all, Mister Schue did say it was a good song choice

This session of glee seemed to go on forever. I zoned out and fell asleep on Dave shoulder. God his Shoulder is so comfortable!. I woke up with a jerk when I heard an annoying scream.

"I DEMAND A SOLO AT SECTIONAL'S OR I QUIT!" Rachel screamed. What a Diva!

Before I could stop myself I shouted at her. "WELL FUCK OFF THEN!"

Kurt and Mercedes looked gobsmacked at what I said. Give me a break! I had been asleep on Dave's so, so soft shoulder.

"I mean it! I will GO!" Rachel screeched. God, her voice reached the heavens in ways I'll never understand.

"Bye then." Quinn and I say in unison.

Rachel turned on her heels and left the room. 'She'll be back' I think to myself. I had heard of the famous Rachel Berry storm out. I know it will be me who talks her into coming back but I can't deal with her diva attitude at the moment. The bell rang. I quickly kissed Dave goodbye and I left to go to my free period which I always spent in the library instead of study hall.

I did the really boring Algebra homework that needed to be done for Monday. As I was doing my reading about President Lincoln for History my mind wandered. I wondered what Dave was doing in this very moment. God I love his smile. My mind also wandered over to Finn. I wondered how he was doing. Suddenly my phone vibrated which made me jump. Once I caught my breath, I look and see text from Burt. I hope it's something to do with Finn whether good or bad. To my relief it was about Finn. The text read

'good news Finn will be home in a week.'

I go to leave the school but I thought I better let Mister Schuester know I Wouldn't be at glee, so I leave a note in the choir room. I then thought about going home. I had to make a quick stop first.

On my way home I drop by the Lima Bean and grabbed myself a cappuccino and sat down at an empty table. A waitress came over to me.

"Hey how are you today?"

"I'm okay," I distractedly reply, and then add, "well, not really. But I will be." I know I should be happy Finn will be home soon. I will not believe it till I see him face to face.

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked me with a grin on her face.

"No I'm not um" I look at her name badge "Kirsty"

"You have a nice accent." Kirsty told me 'where you from?"

"Britain.. well actually Scotland about three hours away from Edinburgh depending on traffic."

"So what brings you to Lima, Ohio honey?" She said taking a seat next to me, as if she were invited. I actually didn't mind. She charmed me.

"I'm on education Visa. I am studying at McKinley"

"You know I went there? Is coach Sylvester still terrorizing everyone?"

"Oh she is!" I said before bursting into the fits of the giggles

"Now there is a smile." she said. I blush.

So," Kirsty gently began, "why are you so sad?" I looked up into her green eyes, so compassionate, so enthralled in my little high school drama. It made no sense to me, but I played along.

"Just," I quietly began, "a couple of bad days."

"Maybe if you talk about it I can help?"

I look at her with teary eyes "You don't wanna hear my problems."

"Try me." She said with her hands under her chin and elbows placed on the table.

"Well the short version is my brother... well he's not really my brother but I see him as one" I felt myself getting ready to cry again but managed to hold it in "Um his name is Finn. Well he is in a rehab centre for bipolar disorder and I've tried being strong for everyone but I don't think I can anymore." I felt a bit of relief now I said it out loud. "I mean I know I should be excited that he will hopefully be home next week but I'm still worried about him."

"Well," she hesitantly said to me after a long moment,"if you want a suggestion...?"

"I do!" I eagerly replied.

"If you ever feel like you can't talk to family or friends you can always talk to me."

I smile "I might take you up on that offer."

"Here pass your phone." I pass my phone over to her she takes a selfie then types her number in my phone."Now you can call me if anything is bothering you."

"Thank you." I said taking my phone back.

We were chatting about McKinley, Finn and Dave for what seemed ages. It was as if I had known Kirsty for years. I felt that I could talk to her about anything. I look at my phone and realize it was close to five o'clock. Dinner would be ready soon. I said goodbye to Kirsty and went back to my car and drove home.

When I arrive back home, I notice that Kurt's 'baby', as he calls her, isn't in the driveway. Guess glee club hadn't finished yet. I grab my bag from the back of my car, lock the car and head straight inside. I walk through the Front door and hear Carole humming 'Sweet Caroline' in the kitchen. I put my bag in the closet by the stairs and head for the kitchen.

"Hey Carole" I said patting her on the shoulder "Need any help?" I genuinely ask her.

"I'm okay for the moment dear" she said smiling back at me. She then stuck the stew in the oven. After a minute, she looked at me with a curious mixture of curiosity and concern. "Anything the matter, sweetie?"

"Well," I quietly said, "I, um, had a little. . .meltdown in school today."

"Is this," and then, Carole hesitated. She quickly studied my young face before she carefully resumed her question. "About Finn?"

I couldn't believe it. I was crying again. Yet again. Carole gave me a hug - and such a motherly hug it was. Crushed in her surprisingly strong arms, I couldn't stop one sympathetic tear falling on my face. When we finally separated we walk into the living room and sit on the sofa close to each other, face to face. She asked if I wanted talk about it.

"Carole?" I genuinely ask, "What was Finn like when you and Burt started dating?"

Carole looked at me in confusion. "Why do you wanna know that?"

"Well" I said sitting up on the sofa and sat closer to her with my hand holding hers "I just heard a lot of different versions of what happened and I don't really wanna ask Kurt."

Carole sat up, scratched the back of her head. "Well to begin with he wasn't happy about it."

"Why?" I asked curiously. "You were happy? Didn't he want that?"

"He did. Just not with Burt."

"I'm guessing something to do with Kurt."

"Well," Carole Chuckled obviously remembering the reason. "Kurt used to have a crush on Finn."

"WHAT?!"

"That's what Burt thought too, sweetie when I told him."

"Wait!" I look at Carole sceptically, "you knew?"

"It was obvious if you ask me." She said brushing her hair away from her eyes and smiled "The way Kurt used to look at Finn. You were blind if you didn't notice it."

"Blind to notice what?" a voice said behind us. I look behind us and there is Kurt,Blaine and Dave putting their jackets in the cupboard walking towards us. Dave immediately sit beside me and gave me a quick kiss on lips. I really love him. Blaine went to sit on the recliner chair while Kurt leaned on the sofa just behind me when Carole spoke.

"Oh," Carole said, addressing a solemn Kurt, "just reminiscing about Finn's reaction when your dad and I started dating." Kurt grimaced at the memory."You know." Carole said playfully patting Kurt's shoulder "When you were crushing on Finn? Hmm?" Carole said oh so playfully, a little sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh Gucci! The little crush I had. I was trying to forget about that!" Said Kurt quivering deciding to stand up straight "I thought if I got my dad and Carole together I could get close to Finn. Obviously that didn't work out as planned but," Kurt looked away thoughtfully, "it all worked out in the end."

"Why? How did your plan backfire?" I asked quizzically. 'Why would he say something like that?' I think to myself.

"Well," Kurt was now sitting on the floor in front of me with his arms folded. "we shared a room once and I decided to redecorate it and he accidentally said something homophobic to me. Or, so he said."

So Finn was homophobic. Hmm I wonder what changed that?

"But" Kurt continued, "He sorted it when it was GAGA week in Glee Club when," Kurt looked at Dave who nodded basically saying 'finish what you were saying' "when Dave and Almonzo threatened to beat me up worse than they already had in the hallway and Finn," Kurt hesitated, biting his lower lip bashfully, "saved me."

So it goes further back the Kurt, Finn and Dave drama. I thought it was just Junior year when Dave was crushing on Kurt but obviously not. No wonder Finn didn't want me to date Dave. He was worried about my safety. Oh Bless! I felt myself getting mad at Dave but I shouldn't really as I didn't know him then. He's not that guy anymore and if Kurt had forgiven him for that time I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. This time anyway.

Carole gets up from the sofa, brushes herself down and heads back to the kitchen to check on the stew. Kurt finally decides to sit on the sofa next to me.

I look at the three with a menacing but playful look, "So what did I miss in Glee club then?"

"Well" Dave said placing his hand on my knee squeezing it tightly "Rachel's back but is now demanding you do a solo at Sectional's."

I look at Dave like he is crazy. Why would Rachel 'Solo Hog' Berry want me to do a solo at Sectional's? I mean earlier she was demanding one herself. I would so have to talk to that girl about this.

About twenty minutes later, we (Blaine, Kurt, Dave, Carole and I) were all eating the stew Carole had made when Burt came in looking exhausted from work. He put his jacket on the stairs and came to the dining room table.

"Hey Burt" I said "You look exhausted. You okay?"

Burt grabbed a plate and served himself some stew. "I'm Okay, it was really busy today at the garage."

"If I had this off," I said pointing to my cast "I would give you a hand."

Dave looked at me with a weird look in his eye "But Gaz you know nothing about cars."

"I know that" i said sarcastically shaking my head at Dave across the table "But I could sort the paperwork and maybe learn how to do an oil change or something."

"Well good news then." muffled Burt who had some food in his mouth.

"Chew Sweetheart!" Carole reprimanded Burt. I was trying not to laugh at the moment.

Burt swallowed his food then continued "What I was saying is you get your Cast off a week Monday."

i squealed "Really? You mean the torture will be over soon?"

"I think someones excited!" Blaine said sarcastically looking at me with a grin on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at Blaine. "I will be free!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Okay, calm down Gareth" said Carole with a smirk "Who do you want to go with you?"

Without thinking about it I shouted Dave which made everyone jump. I look around and apologize for making everyone jump. I was so happy at that moment but if I was honest it would've been better if Finn was here. Dave saw the look on my face and gave me a hug and a little kiss on the cheek. He whispered in my ear. "It'll be okay I promise." I believe him. It was going to be okay.

**To Be Continued**

**So what do you think about that then? What about Gaz little outburst in Glee Club? Why does Rachel want Gaz to have the Solo? "Are you happy now Gaz knows more about the Finn/Kurt/Dave drama? Are you happy Gaz is getting the cast off soon? ****Are you looking forward to Finn's return?**

**Please review, follow and favourite. Any ideas are welcome either PM me or leave it in your review.**

**Till Next Time.**

**GarethGlee14**


	12. Meltdown 2, Fatherly chat

**Disclaimers I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own any of the songs used in the story. They belong to their owners.** **I just own the plot and my oc's and I changed Azimio to Almonzo.**

**Previously on_ My Life, _Gaz had another little meltdown in Glee Club. Gaz had a go at Rachel over a solo at Sectional's. Burt texted Gaz some good news about Finn. Gaz went to the Lima Bean where he meet cute waitress - turned friend Kirsty. Gaz learnt all about Kurt's old crush on Finn. He also learnt more about Kurt's past with Dave. At the dining room table Gaz got the news that his cast was coming off soon. And that's what you missed**

**Chapter 12 Meltdown 2, Fatherly chat  
><strong>

The weekend went quite fast if you ask me. Saturday, Dave and I _finally_ had our second date which was a movie and popcorn in the house. Okay other people say that isn't a date but I don't care. It was a date to me. We cuddled all the way through the movie. I got embarrassed when a scary part in the movie had me clutching his thigh. It was embarrassing! But Dave just smiled, holding me tighter. He also kept trying to tickle me through the movie which I got him to stop by giving him a playful slap on the shoulder but it was a romantic date. Okay it would have been more romantic if the family weren't there but beggars cannot be choosers. That's another reason I'm looking forward to getting the cast off. I can go out on dates with Dave without the family. The reason I say that is because they are very protective of me at the moment. Hopefully with the cast off they will leave me alone for a bit. When the movie was over I walked Dave to his car and we kissed for what seemed ages till Burt told me to come back in the house. Buzz kill. I said goodnight to Dave and watched him leave. I give myself a big hug with a huge smile on my face. I hope I feel like this for a while. I then went back inside.

Sunday was a bit dull. Okay, a lot dull. I spent most of the morning in my room listening to music from back home. I was listening to a Scottish band called The Red Hot Chilli Pipers (group who play rock songs with bagpipes) I was a bit home sick but I was enjoying my time in America. I mean I actually had friends here! Also I had someone who loved me for being... well, me. I decided to email my mom and let her know everything was okay and not to worry about me. I won't even bother to email my father. I mean, why should I? He hasn't bothered with me for ages so why bother now?

The dreaded Monday morning. I decided to skip breakfast today. I grab my bag from the closet and head straight to my car. I made a quick stop at the Lima Bean to grab a cappuccino to take away. I got served by Kirsty who asked if I was Okay. I nodded and told her I might see her later. I waved goodbye and went to my car and drove to school.

Home room was boring as usual but I sat and chatted with Quinn about her weekend. Or, should I say lack of one as she didn't really do anything except homework and watching TV. The bell rang. I grab my bag off the floor, say goodbye to Quinn and head to Social Studies.

If I am totally honest, I don't remember much about what we were talking about in Social Studies but thankfully I knew I could ask Dave in English for notes as I noticed he was writing a lot. Okay. I shouldn't stare at the wonderful David Alan Karofsky. But, come on! Have you seen him?! He's amazing and gorgeous!

I absolutely HATE algebra! I hate it! I hate it! When I was in Scotland this made sense to me but now it's all mumbo jumbo. Santana asked if I was okay. She looked at me like something was wrong. I wish people would stop asking if I'm okay. I started breathing really heavily which started to worry Mercedes who was sitting three chairs away. I could tell just by the look on her face. All of my classmates start staring at me, concern written all over their faces

"STARING. IS. RUDE." I shouted everyone. Mercedes ran from her seat and somehow manages to get me to breathe properly by speaking very softly to me and hugging me when I finally calmed another meltdown. I cannot take much more of this. Although the bell had yet to ring, I grab my stuff and leave. No I didn't just leave algebra. I ran out of the school. God I've never done that before! I ran and ran and ran, fighting off tears and...Myself. Why can't I just be normal? I got in my car and drove around for a bit, heading absolutely nowhere. I just wanted to get away from McKinley, from Lima, from...myself. I just need time to sort myself out.

It was about half an hour later and I got a worrying text from Dave asking where I was. I was upset (not at Dave) that I ignored it and drove to see a friendly face. I went to see Burt! Okay, he will probably be mad I left school but I'll explain when he asks.

I arrive at the garage, park my car in the parking lot and head inside to look for Burt. I found him in his office sorting paper work and eating a sandwich. I cough and he looks up startled obviously not expecting to see me.

"Gareth what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?!" He asked me while putting his sandwich down on the desk.

"I kind of had ... another meltdown." I said walking over to Burt "I got scared people were gonna judge me so I ran." I sigh "After driving around for a while I drove here."

Burt looked disappointed at me which made me feel worse. God! I hate disappointing people. Burt got up from his desk an instead of shouting at me like I expected him to do he gave me a hug and a light squeeze. I never had a hug like that from a man, especially a father figure. I breakdown in Burt's strong arms and I let the tears come pouring out. Burt pats me gently on the back then gets me face to face.

"You know Gareth," Burt said while wiping some tears from my face."You should never bottle your emotions. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you human. That's what I always tell Kurt."

"But," I said weakly to Burt. "I've never broke down like this ever." I took a deep breath then continued. "Actually," I pause for a moment. "No that's not true. I just handled them better in the past."

Burt looked at me with a weakish smile."You're still missing Finn?" I nod. "You know Finn will be home soon."

"I know but," I wiped away a tear."I've had so many dreams that Finn's not coming back. I then think if I wasn't here none of this would be happening."

Burt tried to reassure me I was wrong. Maybe I am after all I had read Bipolar Disorder could be brought on by lots of stress.

"Now, not that I don't like the moment we are having mister." Burt's said looking at me with a stern look on his face. "You did leave school without permission."

"Yes Burt" I knew what was coming.

"While you live in my house there are rules." Burt then pointed to himself. "My rules. You're grounded for the next few days. No going out til punishment is over, unless it's glee related no friends over including David, no phone when you are at home, no internet either so I will take the computer out of your room unless it is for research for school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Burt" I said as I nod. "I'm so Sorry Burt" I said apologetically. "It will never happen again" I meant it too. I still felt I was let off a bit easily but was not gonna question it

"No problem." Burt said. "Now, go back to school so they can sort out your punishment too."

I wave goodbye to Burt and get back into my car. I take a deep breath then drive back to school. A slow drive back to school.

I got back to school just as the lunch bell rings. My cast starts itching again but I do my best to ignore it. It will be off I expected people were staring at me like i was a freak. This time however I didn't let it get to me. I held my head high and I head to Principal Figgins office. When I get to Figgins office i take a deep breath,enter his old-fashioned looking office and tell him what I did. To say he's disappointed would be an understatement. Figgins told me to report to Lunchtime detention the next day. Funnily enough I was Okay with that. After all the saying goes 'If you can't do the time don't do the crime'

After talking to Figgins, I went to Glee club for rehearsal. I see Kurt who comes running up to me asking if I am okay. I told him I wasn't but hopefully will be soon. Mister Schue walks in literally a second after I sit down in the choir room

"Okay everyone Sectional's is in two weeks." God! He only realizes now that Sectional's is in two weeks. "So we need a set list so any ideas anyone."

I look over the group and notice Rachel is the only one with her hand up. Shocker!

"I would like Gaz to do the solo this time Mister Schue." I gasp. Really? What? Why in the hell would the solo hog want ME to do the solo?! I was gonna have to find out. Now.

"Mister Schue?" I said as I stood up from my chair. "Can I have a private word with Rachel in the hall for a minute? It won't take long." Mister Schue nods and I grab Rachel by the arm and drag her into the hallway shutting the choir room door as we talk.

"Okay Rachel. Spill. Now. Why do you want me to have the solo?" Okay that came out a lot meaner than it sounded in my head.

"The truth?" She asks. I nod. I really wanted to know why she was doing this. "Well it's because of Finn!"

I now look at her with confusion. She really wasn't making sense. "Finn?" I snapped. "What has Finn got to do with you not wanting the spotlight? I mean you love the spotlight." Okay even I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

Rachel brushed the hair from her face with her right hand. She leaned against the wall and then looked at me with a shy smile. "If I'm honest Gareth, I feel bad for the way I treated Finn and I just want someone who is close to him to have it. I can see by the way you performed the solo last week that you deserved it. Yes I do too" 'And she's back' I think to myself. "But I'm letting you have it."

I agree. I definitely deserve a solo! Hmm? Just maybe this might cheer me up a bit. I apologize to Rachel for being .. well 'Bitchy'. Okay she did deserve it. She hugged me then we both went back into the choir room where I hear Mister Schue talking about who we were gonna be up against at Sectional's.

"Oh good! You're back."Mister Schue said looking at Rachel and me with his arms folded. What? Didn't he think we weren't coming back or something? I sit on Dave's lap and Dave put the his arms round my waist, holding me tight, then kissed me on the cheek. I'm so lucky I have him in my life. "Anyway," Mister Schue continues. "as I was saying we will be competing against The Unitards and Jane Addams Academy in two weeks. Well, does anyone have any suggestions for solos? Duets? Hmmm?"

Before anyone could answer, the bell rings. Thank God! I have now until tomorrow to think about MY solo. I love saying that. As we were leaving Glee club I take Dave to the side and tell him I cannot text or call him for a couple of days as I'm grounded. He gave me a peck on the lips and said he understands. Dave also told me he was driving me to school tomorrow and taking me home. I hope Burt will be Okay with that. I text Burt to ask if that was okay. Burt texts me back seconds later saying that it was okay. I give Dave another kiss, say goodbye, get in my car and drive back home.

On the way home all I could think of was Finn. How was he doing? Did he miss us? I park the car in the driveway originally behind Kurt's 'baby' until l realize I wasn't gonna need my car tomorrow. I reverse my car back out of the driveway and park it in the street, grab my bag and jacket and head inside. When I got in the house, I put my bag and jacket in the closet and head to the kitchen. Carole said she didn't need any help with dinner and sent me to the living room. Carole looked at me with a knowing smile on her face Which i thought was weird. As I walk to the living room I see two people sitting on the couch watching sports. One was Burt the other was..

"Finn?!"

**To Be Continued**

**So Finn's back. What do you think of that? Do you like the fatherly moment between Burt and Gaz? What song should Gaz do as a solo for Sectional's that hasn't been done in Glee yet? Or if you would like pick one from Season 1 only? Either leave your suggestion in the review or PM me your suggestion and I will choose which one I like best.  
>So please review this story, follow, <strong>**favorite and tell all your friends about it**

**Until next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	13. Reaction and surprises

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I just own my OCS and the plot. I also do not own any of the songs used in this fic. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Previously on my life, Gaz had yet another meltdown in class and ran from school. Gaz and Burt had a fatherly chat that was overdue. Gaz got grounded for skipping school. When Gaz got back to school, he got detention. Rachel gave Gaz the solo for Sectional's. Gaz got home from glee club to find Finn was home. And that is what you missed.**

**Chapter 13: Reaction and surprises**

"Finn?" I'm shocked to say the least. Burt hadn't told me he was coming home today.

"Hey, Gareth." Finn casually said with his head slightly down. Really? That's it? He's gone seven days, after throwing me down a staircase, scaring me almost daily, and all he could come up with when reuniting with me was 'hey, Gareth'?! "Look, I know you said you will forgive me for the staircase incident." Really? I had not wanted that brought up...Again! I still hadn't forgiven him. It gets harder every time someone mentions it. "I will do the best I can do till you forgive me and we go back to how we were before."

I look Finn in the eye. "You do realize my rules that I set up still stand you know!" I snapped. Don't get me wrong; I'm really glad he's back, but I'm hesitant. And a little scared. I still want the boundaries I set there. I know that sounds mean but come on. Damn! He threw me down a flight of stairs! That's hard to forgive! Fully! "Look Finn," I said, sighing, looking him straight in the eye with as much authority as I could muster, "I think we should really have this talk in private. No offence Burt."

"None taken". Burt said still focusing on whatever sport he was watching now. I DON'T like sports. Can you tell?

I grab Finn by the arm and head outside. Finn leans against my car while I shut the front door tight.

"Okay Finn," I said sitting on the doorstep. "I know you are just back and I'm glad your back."

"Thanks." Finn said interrupting me.

"Whatever." I'm annoyed that Finn interrupted me. I brushed the hair from in front of my eyes, "Look Finn," I said looking him in the eye. "I have struggled to trust people. I have had two meltdowns in school so far. I have not handled the latest one well. Now your back I need you to know I still do not fully trust you but I do want to work on that. Like I said I _do not_ fully forgive you for the stair incident. If I am honest it will take me a while".

"I understand." Finn said moving closer to me, which made me very nervous. I tensed up. Finn noticed that I tensed up and moved back to where he was. "Look, I screwed up. I will stick to your boundaries' and I will support your relationship with … Karofsky." Finn said looking uncomfortable about it and not looking at me.

"Uh you mean Dave." I said nudging Finn.

Sorry." Finn responded, still not looking at me, clearly uncomfortable with my relationship. "D-Dave."

'At least he called him Dave' I think to myself. We hugged it out and then head back inside. While Finn went back to the living room to watch whatever Burt was watching, I went upstairs to my room. I close my door, put my hands behind my head and flopped on to my bed, sighing. About five minutes later I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask nicely.

"Kurt." The voice said from behind the door.

"Come in Kurt." I sit up on my bed. Kurt comes in and looks all nervous. I get up off the bed, holding out a hand to him which he shakily takes. "What's wrong Kurt?"

"Did you know Finn was coming home today?" Kurt quizzed me.

"If I knew Kurt I would have told you." I reassured Kurt."Believe me I am as shocked as you."

We sat in silence for ages till Kurt finally spoke again.

"Just think," Kurt began while looking at me with his hands folded... "We can help Finn now that he's back."

"Help how exactly?" I asked looking confused. I had no idea where Kurt was going with this.

"You know." Kurt said giving me a little nudge. "Help him get back to normality."

I could see Kurt's point. I do want the old Finn back. You know when I wasn't scared of what he might do to me. Normally in these situations I would call Dave but I can't do that at the moment as I'm grounded. Oh well tomorrow is another day.

6:30AM! God I hate week days! I got up out of my bed, went to the shower, brushed my teeth and grabbed an outfit, while looking at the Cheerios outfit. I think to myself 'I'll be able to wear that again when I get this stupid cast off'. I went downstairs to find Finn and Kurt eating breakfast.

"Morning boys." I said to Kurt and Finn as I head to the coffee machine and pour myself a cup. Today was Finn's first day back. By the way he was sitting at the table he was scared. If you think about it, last time everyone saw him he had a breakdown. I offered Finn a lift to school but he declined saying Kurt was taking him. As I finished drinking my coffee I hear a loud knock on the front door. I thought that was weird as it was really early for someone to knock the front door. I put my cup in the sink and go to answer the door. It was Dave. I give him a hug and ask him what he's doing here so early in the morning.

"Did you forget I was giving you a lift today?" Dave asked me. Shoot! With all the drama with Finn being back I totally forgot. Dave looked at me, "You forgot didn't you."

"Kind of." I admitted. "With Finn being home and…."

"Wait! Finn's home." Dave said interrupting me. "When did he come back?" Dave looked a tad disappointed I had not told him.

"I would have texted you but I'm not allowed to." I said giving Dave the puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't be mad at.

I shout to Kurt and Finn that I was going. I didn't get an answer. I grabbed my bag and jacket from the closet and left. Dave was being a gentleman as he opened my car door for me. I asked if we could make a quick stop at the Lima Bean for another coffee. What?! It's really early for me and I love caffeine! Almost as much as I love Dave! And I love Dave a lot! Back home I would be getting up at 7:30 and leave at 7:50 to get the bus to school. We made a quick stop at the Lima Bean to get my coffee. While waiting on the coffee, I Introduce Dave to Kirsty. I hope they get on. I apologise to Kirsty about not popping in after school. She said it was fine and would see me around. Dave pays for the coffee (of course!) and we head to school.

We get to school with a couple of minutes to spare before the bell rings. I grab my bag, stuff my jacket inside it and close Dave's car door. Dave gives me a kiss on the lips which felt like fireworks. "I love you Dave" I bashfully blurted out. I was hoping he would say it to me.

Dave looked a bit surprised at my declaration. He smiled at me, "I love you too" Dave said giving me a squeeze. We walked from the parking lot into the school holding hands, giving each other loving looks.

I said goodbye to Dave with one last kiss and headed into home room. All I really remember about Home room is Quinn asking about Finn. I told her he was back today but not to crowd him. She nodded. The bell rings.

I left for my first class of the day which was Social Studies. Like every other time I was there I had no idea of what the teacher was on about. I am so gonna need a tutor for this. Maybe Dave can tutor me. He seems to understand all of this rubbish. The bell rings again. I grab Dave's hand as we leave Social Studies and we head to English together.

During English when we were reading Romeo and Juliet, I really need the bathroom so asked Mr Winson for a hall pass. As I was coming out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, I was locker checked by Rick "the stick", a hockey player who seemed to really hate me. God! My arm was really sore now. Really? The Jerk had to do this the day I get the cast off. I tried not to cry but couldn't stop. I ran back to the bathroom as I didn't want anyone to know I had cried. I actually felt I didn't belong here anymore and that I was a weirdo. I lift my shirt to see if there are any bruises. Thankfully there wasn't any. I was wondering if this was how Finn was feeling now he was back. Speak of the devil, as I finally walk back to class I see Finn sitting outside Miss Pillsbury's office. I waved to him but he looked away. Wonder what that's about. I get back into English and back to work like nothing happened. About thirty minutes later English was over and Dave asked if everything was Okay. I lied saying everything's fine. I didn't want Dave to get into trouble that is why I lied to him. Not sure he believed me but he let it go.

I went to algebra, which I FINALLY understand. I guess studying a little harder actually works. God! My shoulder was really hurting after getting shoved into a locker. How anyone handles that happening I will never know. The class went fast now that I understand it. I even had to help Santana and Rachel which NEVER happens. While helping Rachel, she does ask nervously about Finn.

"Rachel you could ask him yourself you know?" I said trying to help her with the question she was struggling with.

"I'm just really nervous Gaz." Rachel said playing with her hair.

I look at Rachel with a sympathetic eye. "If you're nervous, imagine how he feels. By the look on his face earlier I think he thinks everyone hates him."

"Gaz?" Santana asks me with a wondering look on her face and leaning on her desk. "Are you really defending him? Do you not remember what he did?"

"I know San" I said to Santana. I love how only Britt and I get away with calling her that. "I'm just getting sick of everyone turning their back on him because of me." I sigh. "Just because he did what he did doesn't mean he's a bad guy. I imagine you have done worse." I said pointing at Santana with an attitude. Rachel tried not to laugh but you could see it on her face she wasn't gonna last much longer. Santana rolled her eyes at me and went back to her work. Santana looks at Rachel. "Ver a tu hombre manos"

I really didn't want to know what she said.

Lunch came around really fast. Thank God! I was going to quickly grab something before going to detention. When I saw Dave in the cafeteria I smiled. I give him a quick hug and was about to leave when he offered to walk me to detention. On the way to detention I went to my locker to grab stuff for History as I didn't know if I would make it to my locker in time after detention. After I grabbed my stuff I was heading down the hall and let go of Dave's hand while he used the water fountain. I literally let go of his hand for maybe a couple of seconds when Rick suddenly shoved me into a locker handle! The sudden shove blasted pain throughout my back. Reeling from the locker check, I collapsed on the floor, crying out in agony I didn't get a chance to react before Dave grabbed Rick and threatened to beat the crap out of him if he touched me again. Rick ran off while Dave asked if I was okay with a panicked look on his face.

"I'm fine." I said half lying. Dave gently helped me back to my feet. He looked at me with a 'I know your lying' look. "Okay I am a little sore. When I get the cast off after glee I'll have them look at my back too. You're still coming with me right?" I ask Dave.

He gives me a hug but didn't squeeze this time which I was grateful for. "I wouldn't miss it for anything." He gives me a quick kiss and I head into detention.

As I walk in the door I see Puck sitting with a grin on his face. "Puck?" I said as I close the door. "What did you do to get detention this time?" I sit a table away from him putting my bag on the floor and grab Algebra homework. 'Might as well do this now' I think to myself.

"Well…" Puck said to me looking guilty. "I got in trouble for fighting with Almonzo."

"Why?" I asked wondering why Puck was fighting with Almonzo.

"He attacked Finn after home room so I hit him." Puck said fidgeting in his seat. "Like I said last week Finn's my boy. He may be a dick sometimes but even I can be at times." Puck then moved a seat closer to me. "What did you do to get in trouble? I mean you're a goody two shoes."

"Obviously I'm not!" I laugh then I lean over to Puck. "I skipped part of the day yesterday."

"Really? You did that?" Puck said with a shocked look on his face.

We talked until detention was over. As I left detention, talking about glee with Puck, I saw Finn walking along the halls with his head down looking sad. He also looked a bit out of it. I went up to him and patted him on the shoulder and he flinched.

"Finn? It's okay." I said trying to reassure him. "It's Gaz. Everything's okay I promise."

Finn was shaking badly. He then starts to hyperventilate which I started to panic about. God! I'm bad in a crisis. I call Puck over to help me get him to the choir room to try and calm him down. It took a couple of minutes but he was back. I ask Finn why he looked terrified. He told me that he was scared to be back and worried what people were saying about him. Puck and I reassured him everything would be okay. As Finn and Puck waited in the choir room for everyone to come to glee, I go to the hallway and text Burt to tell him what happened also letting him know that Finn was alright. When everyone arrived Mister Schue was about to drone on about Sectional's but I interrupted him saying I had a song to welcome Finn back. Rachel, who was sitting beside Mike and Quinn, looked at me with a confused look which I ignored. I go over to Brad, the ever loyal, glee-friendly piano player and give him the nod to begin.

'_When your day is long and the night, the night is yours alone when you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on'  
><em>

I was concentrating on Finn's reaction to the song._  
><em>

_'Don't let yourself go 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes'__  
><em>

Kurt had tears in his eyes and Mercedes handed him a tissue._  
><em>

_'Sometimes everything is wrong now it's time to sing along when your day is night alone If you feel like letting go If you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on'  
><em>

Santana and Brittney were holding each other and smiling at me._  
><em>

_'Everybody hurts take comfort in your friends everybody hurts don't throw your hand, oh no  
>Don't throw your hand If you feel like you're alone no, no, no, you are not alone If you're on your own in this life the days and nights are long when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on'<br>_

Dave looked like he was proud of me. I honestly don't know what I would do without him. I also notice Rachel moving closer to Finn from where she was sitting. _  
><em>

_'Well, everybody hurts sometimes everybody cries everybody hurts sometimes and everybody hurts sometimes '_

I breathed a sigh of relief. I go and give Finn a hug who gives me a light squeeze. I wince in pain. Finn quickly apologizes. I tell him it's not his fault. I then whisper in his ear that everything will be okay. He nods. I go and sit on Dave's lap. Dave gives me a kiss which got a wolf whistle from Santana and Puck. I would so get them back later. Mister Schue then dismisses us but I stayed back.

"Is everything okay Gareth?" Schuester asks me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm okay Mister Schue." I said lying to him. God! I'm getting good at that now. "I just wanted to let you know Dave and I won't be here after to school for practice as I'm getting the cast off after school and I asked Dave to come with me."

The bell rings. I say goodbye to Mister Schue and head to History. History as usual was boring but 'what can you do?' I was casually texting Dave cheeky little messages while trying not to get caught by the teacher. How I didn't get caught I will never know. I take a note of the homework and start putting my books away when I see Rick at the corner of my eye. How the hell didn't I know he was in this class?

The bell rings. I run out off the room as fast as I can to the office letting them know about the Doctor's appointment. I sign out and head out to the parking lot to wait on Dave. I felt like I was being followed. I look around but there is no one there. That really creeped me out. I hate being followed when I see the person. I hate it more when I don't. I see Dave leaning against his car. I run up to him and put my arms around him and go for a kiss. The big lovable lug gave me a squeeze which really bloody hurt. But I didn't mind. This is my man! He must have noticed he hurt me as he let go of me and apologizes. I give him a playful tab on the arm and go to get in his car. As Dave drives me to the doctors, I start to play with the radio setting and find a station playing Pink's 'Blow me one last kiss'. It reminds me of Kitty and Marley's audition song. On our way out of the McKinley parking lot Dave and I chat about our day. I finally admit Rick attacked me during English as well when I went to the bathroom. He looked disappointed that I hadn't told him but I reassured him if it happens again I would let him know. I did tell him though I didn't want him to get into trouble. He promised me he wouldn't. I also asked if he could look out for Finn as well and he said he would but only as I asked him too. The rest of the drive was quiet.

We arrive at the Doctor's office about twenty minutes later. In my head I'm counting down the moment till this horrible cast comes off. We were sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like forever with Dave holding my hand squeezing it gently. I'm glad he came with me. An old man looks at us with disgust. I stuck my tongue out at him and cuddle into Dave's strong arms. Eventually my name was called and Dave and I headed into a small bland room that I know Kurt would love to redecorate. Doctor Shore asked how I was as he entered the room.

"I've been better". I said being totally honest. "Look doc I was shoved into a locker today and my back has been in agony since it happened. Can you look at once we have removed my cast?"

Doctor Shore nodded and then starts cutting into my cast. I was really nervous when they started cutting the cast but with Dave by my side I knew I was fine. Once the cast was removed the doctor asked me to lift my shirt so he could look for bruising on my back. There were a couple of bruises but I was reassured everything would be okay in a few days but gave me a prescription for pills to ease the pain. I was relieved. The cast was off and my back would be fine in a couple of days. Dave took me by the hand and lead towards the car when he suddenly stopped.

"Gaz?" he said to me. "You know you are important to me right?"

"Of course. What brought this on?" I asked wondering why he asked me that. Suddenly Dave gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring from his pocket. I am gobsmacked. Was Dave proposing to me? "Isn't it a bit early in our relationship to propose Dave?"

"It's not an engagement ring silly." he said giggling. God! I look stupid now. "It's a promise ring."

"What are you promising honey?" I said with a smile on my face and trying to keep calm instead of jumping around like a little schoolboy.

"I promise to love you for as long as you're in my life." He said this with tears in his eyes. "If you have to go back to Scotland after the school year I will go with you. I will give up my citizenship for you."

I was crying now. "I love you Dave." I said getting on the ground. "I can't ask you to do that. Besides I have applied to colleges here so I might still be here at the end of the school year. I applied to Ohio State, NYADA and NYU so it's all good. Love the ring. Do you want to put it on me?"

Dave slipped it on to my left hand on my wedding ring finger and kissed me. We get back into the car a couple of minutes later and I lean my head over Dave's shoulder and we drive back home. I can't stop looking at the ring. It is gorgeous. It may not have a diamond but who cares? It was from my man and that's all that matters.

To Be Continued

**So what do you think of that then? Did you like Dave's promise to Gaz? You may have noticed Santana spoke Spanish in this story. The translation: watch your back man hands. Sectional's is soon so I need you to vote on the poll if you haven't already you have till this Monday then the vote will be closed. So please review, follow favourite, recommend. If you want anything added to the story or a character I haven't mention yet added let me know in your review or PM.**

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	14. Dave's Game, Cheerio and drama part 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee or the characters. They belong to FOX and RIB. I also dont own any songs used in this story. They belong to their respective owners. I however do own my character and plot**

**The poll for Sectional's is closed however I do have a new poll that is currently up. Please vote!**

**Ok I hope you enjoy this new chapter its part 1 of 2**

**Previously on my life, Gaz and Finn set up the boundaries that were needed to head forward in their relationship. Rick "The stick" seemed to have a thing against Gaz and locker checked him twice, One which Dave protected Gaz from Rick. Gaz went to detention and found Puck. Finn broke down and Gaz and Puck reassure him everything would be okay. Gaz FINALLY had his cast removed. And that's all you missed**

**Chapter 14 Dave's Game, Cheerio and drama part 1**

It's Thursday! Okay you're gonna ask what happened Wednesday. I can tell you nothing happened! Woke up, had coffee, went to school, went to class, had lunch, went to glee, went to library, went home, had dinner, went to bed. You know the usual everyday things. The only differences were I didn't see Dave. He had a bug. Dave wasn't feeling well when he drove me home on Tuesday and wasn't feeling much better when I drove to pick him up yesterday morning. I hope he's better today. He has an important American Football game today against Westville High. Also I was back on the Cheerios and Coach Sylvester actually smiled. It didn't look right if you ask me. It was weird wearing the uniform again but I looked good. How I managed all these routines before I will never know.

"If you think this is hard you're on the wrong team, maggots!" Coach Sylvester shouts at us. Yeah I didn't miss that shouting when I was in a cast.

Back to today which is Thursday. I woke up in a good mood. I got up and put on a clean Cheerios outfit and went downstairs to get a quick bite to eat. I see Kurt and Finn eating breakfast as I walk in the kitchen.

"Morning Gaz." Finn said looking up from his plate with a little smile.

"Morning Finn." I said acknowledging Finn. I then look over at Kurt. "Morning Kurt." Kurt seemed a bit distracted. I tapped him on the shoulder. I got no response. "Kurt." I shout which made Kurt jumped. It also made Finn jump so much that he fell off the chair! I burst out laughing, which, I know I shouldn't have but it was hilarious.

"Sorry Gareth." said Kurt still not looking at me. "I'm having an off day."

I grab myself a bowl of shreddies and head to the table to sit next to Kurt. ""Why? What's the matter?" I said sitting down and patting him on the shoulder.

"Nothing, really." Kurt was now slouching on his chair which he never does. I lean over to him and pull him into a reassuring hug and tell him I'm here if he needs to talk. He nods then heads down to the basement leaving me with Finn. Awkward! We sat in silence while I ate my breakfast. I was feeling a little anxious. I didn't really think Kurt would leave me with Finn by myself. I start eating my breakfast a little faster wanting to to get the hell out of there as fast as I could. I would so be having a little conversation with Kurt about this. I eventually break the tension and ask Finn how his relationship with Rachel going.

"She hasn't really spoken to me yet." He looked really sad as he said this.

I sigh. "Tell you what Finn." I said getting up from the chair. Finn looked at me with a hopeful look in his eyes begging for help in his situation. I was a little shaken by the way Finn was looking at me. It kind of scared me a bit! I hesitated a bit "I-I will h-have a word with her." And then, I quickly left the room, too weirded out! God! I regretted that the minute I said that! I would so be having a little conversation with Kurt about this. I put my bowl in the sink then run to the upstairs bathroom to brush my teeth.

Five or six minutes later, I came downstairs, grab my bag from the closet and head out the front door. I put my book bag in the back seat of my nearly spotless car and get in. I had to find a decent CD - something, anything, to distract me from the awkward conversation I just had with Finn. I luckily found my Wicked CD. Sighing gratefully, I put it in the CD player, start my car, and quickly head to Dave's house to pick him up. When I get there I turn the engine off and walk up to Dave's front door and ring his bell. A couple of seconds later his dad answers the door. I still feel nervous when I see Dave's dad. I mean it Dave's _dad_. I always try to make a good impression. Dave told me that he thought it was cute.

"Come in Gareth." Mr. Karofsky said as he invited me in. "David should be down in a minute." He smiled at me. It was as if he knew he made me nervous.

"T-thank you, s-sir." I said as I walked in. Mr. Karofsky, or 'Paul' as he tried to insist I call him, led me into the sitting room which looked quite nice. It had a red concept with all red furniture, red curtains, red carpet and red walls. Mr. Karofsky offers me apple juice while I wait on Dave which I take without hesitation. As he walks out of the door to go to work he reminds me to call him Paul from now on. I nod as Mr. Kar… Paul shuts the door.

I decide to sneak upstairs and see what's taking Dave so long to get ready. I open the first door I came across, which turned out to be my Davey's room. I got a shock when I saw Davey in his tighty-whities. He hadn't noticed I was there till I coughed which made him jump and trip over his own feet. Dave hurries to get dressed and fell on the floor trying to get into his jeans. I go up to Dave trying not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" I said while trying to help Dave up. Dave looked embarrassed, the poor thing!

"I'm fine!" Dave snapped at me. I was a little taken back by that. He had never snapped at me before. It scared me a bit. He must have noticed as he looked at me with an apologetic look in his eye. "I'm sorry, babe." Dave gently said, pulling me in for a hug. I just couldn't stay mad at him. I give Dave a little kiss on the cheek and a cheeky butt squeeze before I went downstairs to let him finish getting ready. About a minute or two later, Dave came downstairs with his football bag hanging on his shoulder, takes me by the hand, grabs his house key with his other hand and heads out to the car. He lets go of my hand and hands me his bag which I struggled to lift, And then, he went to lock his front door. to lock his front door. What the hell was in that bag? I somehow manage to put his bag next to mine in the back seat, took a deep breath then get in the car. I decide I won't make Dave suffer by making him listen to 'Wicked'. I manage to find a CD I know Dave will LOVE – 'Queen's Greatest Hits'. When Dave got in the car he heard his favourite song and he suddenly had the biggest smile on his face. He leaned towards me and we kissed again. After a minute or two we finally left to go to school.

When we get into the school parking lot approximately twenty minutes later, we sneak little kisses in the car. I hate having to sneak little kisses here or there just because people are prejudiced. We get out of the car, grab our bags from the back seat and head inside hand-in-hand preparing for the day ahead, with Dave having an important game this evening. And the glee club and Cheerios will be performing during the halftime show. I'm so gonna be tired after this is over. I make sure no one is watching before I give Dave a kiss on the cheek and tell him I will see him in history. I watch him as he walks away. God! He has a cute butt.

Again! The same thing. Sit in the homeroom while the teacher chats about. . .something, and then tells my fellow Cheerios to go to rehearsal for second and third periods. I quickly text Dave saying I wouldn't see him in history after all, as I have Cheerio' practice during that time. I also happen to notice that there is no sign of Quinn. That's odd. She's always here, glaring at Rachel and happily smiling at Sam. I hope nothing's wrong. Oh well. At least I don't have to go to history class today, due to unexpected Cheerios practices. But, I will miss my Davey boy. That sucks.

The bell rings. I grab my bag off the floor and head towards algebra. As much as I was understanding it now (thanks to Dave's tutoring and subsequent kissing sessions which I enjoy), I still find it extremely boring. But at least I had Santana there to cheer me up. She was telling some rude jokes which weren't for the faint hearted and I will not repeat them either. We did get a warning about the laughing but I couldn't help it. Some of them were hilarious.

The bell rings. As I leave algebra, arm-in-arm with Santana, I notice Rick again and alarm bells go off in my head. Instantly on alert, I notice that this time he has an evil grin on his face. It scared me a little. I decide to ignore it. I wasn't gonna let him bother me today. I was just about to turn my phone off on my way to Cheerios practice when I noticed I had a text from Burt. Now I'm worried! Why would Burt text me at school? I look at the text and all it says is 'We need to talk.' I decided I would phone Burt at lunchtime to find out what's wrong. As I head to the changing room to put my bag in a locker I hear someone screaming for help!

I drop my bag and run out of the locker room. When I get in the hallway I see Rick viciously punching Kurt in the stomach over and over! I was terrified. And_angry!_. I honestly don't know where I got the strength but I managed to pull Rick by the hair off Kurt. He went to attack me but Puck happened to walk by and see what was going on. He ran up to Rick and slammed him into a locker! Out of nowhere Coach Sylvester appeared and saw Kurt on the floor, holding his stomach with both of his thin hands.

"You two. My office. NOW!" Coach Sylvester screamed to Puck and Rick, from down the hallway. Everyone looked terrified! Coach told me to take 'Porcelain' as she called Kurt to the field while she sorted out Rick and Puck.

I tried to get Kurt off the floor. Seriously! This floor is filthy! Even I know how to clean a floor. Are they idiots or something? Poor Kurt was badly bruised on his arms. I dread to think how bad his stomach looks. I struggled for maybe a minute to lift Kurt before Santana helps me get Kurt to his feet. I thought Kurt needed the school's nurse but I didn't want to disobey Coach's orders. But fuck this! Kurt needed help! Screw it! We are taking Kurt to the nurse's office.

Santana and I go and take Kurt to the nurse's office to get him checked over. I know Coach Sylvester would be mad that we disobeyed her but I will worry about that later. Kurt was moaning in a lot of pain with tears coming down his face. I carefully give Kurt a hug trying not to hurt him. I could also see in Santana's eyes that she was planning something for Rick. I just hope I am not there when she does whatever she is planning. The School nurse asks Kurt if he will lift up his shirt. Kurt hesitates.

"Do you want us to leave Kurt?" Santana asks giving him a reassuring look. Kurt said he was fine then slowly lifted up his shirt. It looked really bad. All of Kurt's bruises were blue and purple. He had two cuts near each of his ribs, thankfully not deep cuts. His ribs looked a bit deformed. With all the bruises and the blood it made me a little dizzy. I had to leave for air as it was turning my stomach. Santana came after me to make sure I was okay. I told her I would be fine in a minute. Santana went back into the nurse's office. After a minute I went back in. The nurse asked if I was okay and I nodded. The nurse gives Kurt some Tylenol. The nurse also advises Kurt not to perform at the halftime show because of his ribs which were also badly bruised. Santana looks at the clock and realizes if we don't go now we were gonna be in more trouble. Santana and I make sure Kurt is okay before we head out to the field and warm up.

When we got out on the field about five minutes later there was no sign off Coach Sylvester. San and I go and stand stretching next to the other Cheerios. Britt asked if I was okay. I was a little dizzy from seeing Kurt looking like that but I didn't want to tell Britt that. I told her I was fine and not to worry about me. Kitty wanders over to me and ask if Rick is still bothering me. I told her what happened with Kurt before Santana and I turned up to practice. Kitty had the same look on her face that San had earlier. I told her not to worry as Coach Sylvester was sorting it as we speak. Literally two seconds later Coach Sylvester appears on the bleachers and calls me and Santana over.

"I take it Porcelain's at the nurse." Coach said looking angry at us for disobeying her. We both nod. It suddenly started pouring heavy rain so we ran inside and into the gymnasium. We start doing the routine that we were going to do at Sectional's and I suddenly felt really light headed. All I remember is I was about to climb on to the pyramid and don't remember anything else as I passed out. All I know is about an hour or two later I woke up in a hospital bed with Kurt sitting in a chair reading Vogue magazine.

"Kurt?" I mumbled. God! I must be out of it. I slowly and bloody painfully start to sit up as Kurt walks over to me. I realize my head and my left arm were in a lot of pain. It was like I had been shot in the head and wouldn't die. My arm felt like someone had run over my arm with a truck. 'Please don't have a cast' I kept thinking as I go to look at my arms. I breathe a sigh of relief I didn't have a cast. Thank God! I look at Kurt and ask him what happened. Kurt sits on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know exactly everything but I received a call from Santana.

Flashback (two hours previously)

Kurt was leaving the nurse's office after what seemed like forever when Suddenly his phone started to ring. It was Santana.

"I wonder what she wants." Kurt said before he answered the phone. "What do you want Santana?"

"Kurt?" Santana said in a panicky voice. "Gazishurtiamfreekingout."

"Woah, woah!" Kurt said wondering what the hell Santana just said.

End of Flashback

"OUCH!" I cried out. My back was really sore. God! I hate pain.

"Do you want me to get someone?" Kurt said with a paniced look in his eye and heading toward the door.

"I'll be fine in a minute." I said trying to disguise I was in heaps of pain. I could tell Kurt didn't believe me but he seemed to let it go. "Kurt you were saying?"

"Oh right." Kurt said getting back to telling me what happened.

Flashback

"Santana slow down." Kurt said trying to calm Santana down. "Now say that again slowly."

"Gareth is hurt." that is all Kurt heard and dropped his phone. He noticed Puck, Finn and Dave chatting in the hallway about the game. Dave turned and saw Kurt frozen to the spot.

"Kurt?" Dave said trying to get Kurt's attention with little effect. All of sudden Kurt started running. Puck, Dave and Finn started running after him wondering what was going on. Kurt was running down the halls of the school. He hated phone calls like this. He hated anything like this. He knew that when a family member was injured, he'd be there. And even though he wasn't really family, Gaz Thomas was practically his brother and best friend.

When Kurt arrived with Puck, Finn and Dave in tow, they all saw Gaz on the gymnasium floor, motionless. As one, they ran to him, each of them pulling out their cell phones. Unbeknownst to them, emergency services had already been called. All of them reached Gaz silent, still form in harried fashion. Nobody spoke - they just stood over him, scared, still.

About ten minutes later an ambulance appeared outside the school and two paramedics came into the gymnasium, asked everyone to move back, and then went up to Gaz's motionless body.

"Can anyone tell me the boy's name?" One of the paramedics asked while checking Gaz for a pulse.

Santana walked forward and knelt to the floor beside the paramedic. "His name is Gareth but goes by Gaz." Santana said shaking. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He should be fine." said the paramedic. "He looks like hes just passed out from exhaustion. What was he doing before he passed out?"

Coach Sylvester walks forward to the paramedic. "He was practicing for a competition we have on Saturday."

"Well he needs to relax in hospital for a bit then will be discharged. Has anybody phoned his family or guardians?" The paramedic said as he lifted Gaz on to a stretcher and started to wheel him to the ambulance.

"Actually he lives with us." Kurt and Finn both said in unison rushing after the paramedic.

"Okay Boys." The paramedic said trying to get passed the student body to get to the ambulance. "Only one can come with me."

"You go with him Kurt." Said Finn pushing Kurt forward. "I'll let your dad know you're okay." Kurt nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance.

End of flashback

"And that's it." Kurt quietly said, looking away from Gaz. "I have been sitting here reading until just now." Kurt stopped, but I could tell he wanted to say more.

"Kurt," I began, coughing a little, "how long have I. . ." Kurt stopped me. He looked at me with a 'you don't wanna know' look in his eye. I wanted to ask about Rick but I thought against it. For now at least. I could tell Kurt was still in pain but I didn't want to bring it up. Good thing I didn't have to because when Burt entered my room about a minute later he noticed something was up with Kurt. Burt asked to talk to Kurt alone and who was I to stop a father talking to his son? I asked Burt if Dave or Puck were in the waiting room. He said they both were there. I asked if he could send Dave in, and he said he would, with a strained smile on his face. About five minutes later Dave crept into the room with my doctor.

"Hey, beautiful." Dave softly said as he slowly approached me, walked up to the head of my bed and kissed me on the forehead. The kiss was so soft, so gentle. I loved that Dave was caring. What would I do without him? "So, can this beautiful man leave the hospital doc?" Dave cheekily said to the doctor, a cute little smile on his face. I tried not to laugh at the way Dave said that I was beautiful.

The doctor looked at my chart that was on the bottom of my bed. "You should be able to go when your guardian signs the release." I was shocked! He was just gonna let me go. Don't get me wrong I hate hospitals but this guy isn't gonna make me stay for over night supervision. I wonder if this guy actually knows what he is talking about. Well he obviously does know what he's talking about. I was DEFINITELY NOT gonna question it if it means I get out of the hospital sooner. "Promise me you won't over-exert yourself."

"I promise doc." I said breathing a sigh of relief. The doctor went to get Burt to sign the forms. I waited till the doctor left the room. When he finally left the room, I start jumping up and down on the bed with excitement only stopping when I fell off the bed, giggling, and into Dave's strong, muscly arms.

I eventually got back into bed, after a few kisses with Dave and waited till I was told i could leave. I wasn't waiting long as the doctor and Burt came in. The doctor said i could leave when I was ready. i was shocked when i then saw Kurt pushing a wheelchair into my room.

"Why do I need that." I said pouting and pointing at the chair. The doctor explained it was hospital policy. I begrudgingly got in the chair and told Dave to push. Kurt looked disappointed but I reassured him, saying that it is the boyfriends job and I was gonna make Dave work for his next kiss. That made Dave give me the puppy dog eyes which I was ignoring to the best of my ability. I could see on both Kurt and Burt's faces that they were trying not to laugh. I said goodbye to the doctor and we left the room, rolled down a long hallway and out the exit.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So what do you think then? Part 2 of this chapter will be up soon. What did you think of the awkward moment between Finn and Gaz? Any idea where Quinn is? What did you think of the cute moment between Gazofsky?**

**Like I said at the beginning of this chapter I have a new poll up so please vote!**

**So if you like this please Review, Follow and Favourite and any ideas you have either leave in a review or PM me the idea **

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	15. Dave's Game, Cheerio and drama part 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the songs. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**Sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of writers block and wasn't feeling well either so thanks for your patience.**

**Shout outs to umbrella0326 for helping me keep sane, IlovesMesomeGlee and ronnyangel88 for their opinions. You guys rock**

**The poll for the Christmas episodes has closed so I hope you like what I come up with.**

**Here is part 2. I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 15 Dave's Game, Cheerio and drama part 2**

The drive home was a long one. I really wanted to go to school for, at least, glee. I love glee, but Burt said no. He was being a bit of a jerk. He originally said I couldn't go to the game, but after some persuasive arguments and the puppy dog eyes from Kurt, Burt had agreed with the boys that I could go to the game and cheer for the team. He also told me that my punishment was over after seeing me mope around the house for three days. Burt also told me I could go on a date with Dave on Friday which actually surprised me a bit. I wonder if Dave asked him if he could take me out. He is sweet that way. Burt was still undecided if I was allowed to go to Sectional's with the Cheerios but I won't press it further until tomorrow. When we got home, I was told to go and rest in my room till it was time to go to the game. I slowly and painfully climbed the stairs, went into my room and closed the door. I just lied on top of the blankets and closed my eyes.

About three hours later, I woke up to my phone buzzing. It was a text message from a blocked number. I wondered who would text me. I decide I would read it later. I guess I really needed the sleep because I feel more refreshed than I did this morning. I decide to shower before going downstairs. God! My hair was greasier than it was this morning. I wrap a towel round my waist and head back to my room. I get dried really quickly, get dressed in my clean cheerio outfit, styled my hair with hair gel and then I headed downstairs, taking all my dirty clothes and headed to the kitchen and put it all in the washing machine.

I look at the wall clock in the kitchen. 2:45PM. I suddenly realize school will be out soon. I went into the living room and see Carole watching a repeat of The Talk (an American talk show). I sat down beside Carole and give her a nice warm hug. It did hurt a bit but tried not to show it.

"How you feeling honey?" Carole said as we separate from the hug.

"I'm fine." Carole looked at me with a knowing look. "Okay I'm not really but I will be." I leaned my head on her shoulder. It was so comforting to have a 'mother' to help. She's so sweet.

"You know you may not be my son but I am here if you need to talk." She said while stroking my head.

"I know." I said with a smile. Carole then gives me a soft hug, trying not to hurt me. I did wince a little when she accidentally squeezed a bit too tight. She apologized immediately but I told her it was fine and to forget about it.

My phone started buzzing again with another text message. I take my phone out of my pocket and open my text messages. I decide I may as well read the blocked number one first. I go to the closet to grab a coat and gasped when I read the message. I was shocked when it said 'Stay away from David.' That shocked me a lot! With shaky fingers, I pull up the other number-blocked message. Now becoming more and more terrified, I again was shocked when it said 'Don't even bother coming to the game or you will regret it.' Now I was worried! Who the hell did I piss off? It really scared me. I wonder what would happen to me if I did go to the game. Questions started running through my head like 'how did they get my number?' I was shaking like mad that I dropped my phone. Carole must have heard the phone hit the floor as she came running from the kitchen asking if I was okay. I was frozen to the spot. I was finding it very hard to breathe, gasps upon gasps, dizziness and spots clouding my vision. I was seconds away from collapsing! I quickly realized I was having a panic attack, and a vicious one at that. But I couldn't calm down! No matter what Carole was trying to do to calm me down . . . it didn't work. I passed out.

I woke up about twenty minutes later dazed and confused wondering what happened to me. I look up and see three pair of eyes looking at me. It scared the crap out of me! Carole then appeared and reassured me that I was okay. As my eyes focused more properly, I realize I'm on the upholstered couch in the living room. The three pairs of eyes belonged to Dave, Kurt, and Finn, all of whom were looking at me curiously. I then see Carole heading to the kitchen.

"Okay boys" I said sitting up as slowly and, luckily, painlessly as possible. "Why are you staring at me?"

Finn and Kurt looked at each other with an unknown look that said 'I ain't telling him. 'Dave sat down next to me on the couch and placed his hand on my knee giving it a little squeeze.

"Gaz sweetie," Dave said leaning towards me. "We were worried when Kurt got a call from Carole telling us you had a panic attack and passed out."

I couldn't believe it! I passed out again! Why was this happening to me? I started to cry which wasn't a surprise if you ask me. Dave pulled me in for a hug and gave me a light squeeze which hurt a little. Dave apologized for hurting me and whispered to me that everything would be okay. I wanted to believe that was true, but I couldn't. I mean I've passed out twice in a matter of hours. That can't be normal. Carole came back from the kitchen with a glass of water and some pain killers that I was given at the hospital. As I pulled out of the hug she sits down next to me making sure I take the pills. I don't really like to take pills but I was in searing pain. So, I took them without hesitation, which seemed to please her. Carole looked at me, Kurt, Dave and Finn and said if we don't tell Burt that I could still go to the game but not take part in the halftime show. Funnily enough I was okay with that. I mean I still need rest for Saturday for Sectional's with the Cheerios. I didn't want to jeopardize that.

Kurt noticed my phone was on the floor. He picked up my phone and then asked why it was on the floor. I asked Finn and Dave if I could talk to Carole and Kurt alone. Both of them nodded. Finn went upstairs to his room while Dave went into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and told Carole and Kurt about the messages I received. Carole asked me with a reassuring smile if that's why I had the panic attack and I nodded. I felt relieved that I didn't hide it. I know most people probably would have tried to hide the fact this was happening to I ain't one of those people.

I just had the courage that not many people have.

Carole and Kurt gave me a soft hug and we stayed like that for about five minutes.

It was about five minutes later when Dave came out of the kitchen to tell Carole that whatever she was cooking in the kitchen was almost done. Carole pulls out of the hug, gives me a kiss on the cheek then goes to the kitchen. As I'm hugging Kurt, I see Dave slowly approaching me, with his boyish charm, but also with a faint look of worry as he sat down next to me. He quickly looked over my body, making sure I was okay. Sweet, sweet Dave. I pull out of the hug with Kurt and lean my head on Dave's shoulder with my arms around his waist. I gave Kurt a look that said 'can I talk alone with Dave' which Kurt acknowledged. Kurt got up from the couch and went to help Carole finish dinner.

Dave and I stayed in that position for a couple of minutes till I pulled away. I thought about hiding the truth from Dave but what would a relationship be with any secrets? Not a good one. I mean I told Carole and Kurt so why shouldn't I tell Dave? I pat Dave on the shoulder while getting myself ready to tell him about the messages. I was nervous to see his reaction but

"Davey." I said turning to face Dave. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay babe." Dave said with a confused look on his face. I couldn't get the words out so I grab my phone and go into my messages. With slightly shaking hands, I tell Dave to go to the two blocked numbers in the text menu. As Dave is reading the messages I am trying to read his face for any kind of reaction but so far...nothing. Just...nothing. When Dave finished reading the messages, he sat there in silence for a few seconds. I was worried about what he was thinking.

He then looked at me with a blank look on his face and asked me when I received them. I told him I received the first one after my nap but didn't know about what it said until I received the second one when I was getting my jacket from the closet and looked at them.

To my complete astonishment, Dave suddenly got up and briskly left the room! Instantly, I was nervous I was starting to wish I never told him especially with the game happening in a few hours. I ran after Dave before he did something stupid. Thankfully he was just leaning against his car when I caught up with him outside. He looked so sad. I asked him what was wrong but he stayed silent. I went to give him a hug but he didn't let me. I was upset that this was happening to us. I was so content being in Dave's arms just a minute ago. But _now_, Dave is suddenly being . . . cold with me. I look Dave straight in the eye.

"Dave what's wrong?" I said trying not to break down.

"I wish you told me sooner." Dave said with a sad tone to his voice looking down at the ground.

"I would have told you but if you remember I passed out first before I could tell anyone." Okay that came out meaner than it sounded in my head.

"I want to protect you but how can I when you won't tell me anything!" Dave exasperated said. I thought I saw his eyes glaze over, but I wasn't sure. I could see Dave was clearly upset and angry that I hadn't told him but what could I do? I passed out, for God's sakes! I was getting angry, my eyes narrowed on my protective boyfriend. The next thing that came out of my mouth shocked even me. But I was suddenly so angry!

"You know what?" I heatedly exclaimed, "Just go. I'm not in the mood for Mr. Protector, OK? I can look after myself. I have done it for years, if you don't like it? Tough!" I knew the minute I said it I couldn't take it back. I was angry! Don't judge me.

"Do you really want me to go?" Dave asked walking to the car and opening the door.

I was thinking no but... "I think it would be better if you did. I need time to think."

"What about us?" Dave said with a sad look on his face.

"I don't know." I said being totally honest. "We are still friends but now I don't think I can handle a boyfriend till I can sort myself out." There were tears flowing down my face. I didn't want to break up with Dave but till I sort my health out first I don't want to burden him.

"I understand." Dave said who also had tears forming in his eyes. "You still coming to the game?"

"I wouldn't miss it." I said as Dave got in his car. "Dave?" I said walking up to the car. "I love you," I began stuttering, "but I'm too messed up to keep up a relationship at the moment.

Dave starts to get out of his car. "Babe, we could be in this together. That is if you want me."

I did consider it for a few seconds. I know Dave is being sincere but I couldn't put him through that. I loved him too much to do that to him. Especially with the text messages I was getting I had to decline staying with him. Dave then bangs his fist on the hood of the car, in frustration and emotional pain.

"Dave." I said with tear forming. "When I sort myself out maybe ... you'll let me come back to you." And then, I run back to the house, crying heavily. Dave just stood by his car staring at me. As I stood on the door step my heart broke when I saw tears flowing down Dave's face. I was devastated when Dave got back into his car and drove off.

I stood rooted to the spot on the doorstep, crying for what felt like ages. I just broke up with my boyfriend! Tears continued to fall when I unexpectedly felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Kurt standing there. I collapsed into his arms. He whispered to me everything would be okay. I knew Kurt was right. Soon as I sort myself out I can see if Dave would still have me. Kurt and I walk back inside. As we walk into the living room my phone buzzes again. I froze to the spot. I literally couldn't move. My first thought was that it was Finn sending the messages but he was in the kitchen with Carole so at least it wasn't him. Kurt asked me if he could look to see who it was. I nodded as Kurt was about to hand me the phone. Kurt gasped when he read the message. I had to know so I snatched my phone back to read the message. It was from another blocked number. I took a deep breath before reading it.

It said 'good boy for breaking up with David Karofsky.'

I shout for Carole to come quick. Carole ran up to me with a panicked look on her face. She asked if everything was okay. I couldn't speak so I just showed her the message. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes and pulled me into a hug and promised that everything would be sorted. After Carole pulls out of the hug she tells me she is calling the police. I wanted to stop her but I knew she was right. This had to stop. Kurt, Finn and I sat in the living room eating dinner while we waited till the police arrived.

The police arrived outside about half an hour later. Carole invited them in and led them to the living room. I was very nervous about talking to the police but with my sponsor family by my side I knew I could do it. The police asked me if I received messages before today. I told them I hadn't which was the truth. They asked if I'm being bullied in school which said I was by Rick "The Stick" Nelson and another, unknown jock. The officious police officer asked question after question. And as I mechanically answered each one, I couldn't remove from my mind the hurt look in Dave's eyes. I wanted to cry right then and there, but it would have to wait until the police were gone.

As the cops left Kurt asked if I was still going to the game. I probably shouldn't but I promised Dave I would. Yes, I was worried. Of course I was worried! I didn't know what this horrible, anonymous, _threatening_ person would do, but I still wanted to go. I will not be afraid of cowardly texts or the person behind them. If I have to I will stand up to the bully. I tell Kurt that I have to and would sit with him during the halftime show. Finn looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. My phone starts to buzz which made me panic. I look at the phone and was relieved when it was Santana asking if I was okay. I texted back I would talk to her at the game. I told Carole that I would tell the glee club what was going on. She looked like she was gonna object but I told her I was gonna tell them anyway whether she wanted me to or not.

It was about time for the boys and I to get ready to leave. Burt had finished work early to come to the game. Burt told me not to be late home tonight. Shoot! Burt doesn't know that Dave and I split up. I quickly run to the kitchen and ask Carole if she could tell Burt what happened with Dave and the messages. I asked her to wait till I left and she agreed. I know if Burt finds out about the panic attack and the messages he wouldn't let me go. I grab my Cheerio jacket and head out to my car. I decide to drive Kurt and Finn to the game. I may seem cruel but I made Finn listen to the Les Miserable stage soundtrack as we drove to school. Kurt and I were singing along to the song 'Do You Hear The People Sing' which was funny when I got a line in the song wrong. Finn told us multiple times to shut up but we ignored him. Finn hated that particular song on the soundtrack and I had to replay it three times. As we were nearing McKinley I noticed in my mirror that Finn was mouthing the words to 'One Day More'. It was hilarious!

We arrived at McKinley for the American football game and Finn couldn't get out of the car fast enough which made Kurt and me laugh. Kurt had obviously seen Finn mouthing along to the song too. I take a deep breath before getting out of the car. I was frightened of what my stalker would do now that I turned up at the game. I was a little shaky on my feet but Kurt told me everything would be OK. I see San and Britt sitting in Britt's car having their lady kisses. They looked adorable together just like Dave and me . . . well, did. I missed him already. Is that sad? I felt like I would breakdown if I saw Dave but with Kurt by my side I knew I would be okay.

I locked my car and with Kurt by my side we went to the choir room to find Mr Schue. We were walking down the hallway when we bumped into Puck and Rachel. I know I had to talk to Rachel about Finn but I would do that later. I was wondering why Puck wasn't out on the field warming up like everyone else. I mean I know I'm supposed to warm up before the cheering starts but I needed to talk to Mister Schue. Puck asked me if I was OK. I'm guessing everyone knew about the panic attack. I told him I was okay and that if he could find Mike, Finn and Sam to bring them to the choir room. As Kurt, Rachel and I watch him run to look for the guys, I see Brittana (my little nickname for Brittany and Santana) walking towards us. Knowing I've had a rough couple of days, the girls give me a gentle hug. It was so sweet. We then walk to the choir room and wait on everyone else to show. While we were waiting on the boys I sent a quick text to Kitty to come to the choir room. I thought I may as well tell everyone at the same time to get it out of the way. I look at my phone and see Dave's name appear on my contacts. I thought about deleting his number but I couldn't. I should really tell him about the message I received after he left. I didn't want to bother him with it so I'll tell him tomorrow.

About a minute or two later, Puck along with Mike, Finn and Sam entered the choir room with Marley. I was getting a little nervous, knowing they knew something was wrong. I wanted to tell everyone but I didn't want them to pity me. I hated that, as protective as they were, they wanted to do something about what was wrong. But, I wanted their support and help. So, for once, I swallowed my pride and accepted them.

I take a deep breath and told everyone firstly that I wouldn't be performing in the halftime show. Beyond the shocked looks of the incredibly supportive group, Rachel looked angry. I explained to the club that I passed out earlier at home and promised Carole I wouldn't perform. At first, they took it hard, but compassionately understood. I also told them that Dave and I had split up. Puck looked pissed. Beyond that, everyone was shocked! They were convinced that Dave and me were truly in love. I did too... I had to calm Puck down by telling him I broke up with him. I quickly reassured Puck that Dave didn't hurt me or cheat on me. Puck deserved the truth. Dave was (is) . . . wonderful.

"So why did you break up with him then?" Puck asked me in front of the glee club with his arms folded with an angry look on his face. I felt myself getting very emotional. I needed to tell them about the messages I received. I couldn't get the words out as I was so nervous, so I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to Puck. He asked me, with a confused look on his face, why I handed him the phone. I told him to read the last three text messages I got from a blocked number. I waited for Puck's reaction. He looked angrier than I have ever seen him. He then passed the phone around the group. Everyone had the same reaction that Puck had, well everyone except Brittany. Britt once she read the messages ran up to me and cried into my shoulder. OK she hurt me but I let it go. Finn who read the messages for the first time was so angry that he kicked over a pile of chairs just as Mr Schue walked in.

"OK what's going on here?" I knew I had to tell Schue as well so I did the same thing I did with everyone else. I told him the same thing I told everyone else. I just had to wait on his reaction. He looked really shocked and asked me if I had called the police. I told him that I did and they were looking for the person responsible.

Kitty suddenly came running through the door. She looked out of breath which worried me. I asked her what was wrong as she looked worried. She told me my locker had been vandalized. God! Someone out there wants to make me suffer. I run out of the choir room to my locker which had a scratched note on it. It said 'I told you to stay away from the game.' I started sweating really badly and I was again finding it hard to breathe. Thankfully I wasn't by myself in the hallway. Puck and Kurt had run after me and noticed what the threat said. Puck was trying to figure out how to cover it while Kurt was making sure I was breathing properly. I decided there and then Coach Sylvester needed to know. I asked Kurt to take me to her and he did without hesitation.

We found Coach Sylvester shortly after. She was talking to some reporter about the Cheerios Sectional's on the bleachers. I asked her if I could speak to her. Although I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't happy about it she said it was OK. She asked me what was wrong. I told her about the messages and what I found written on my locker. I even told her about what Rick was doing to Kurt and me. She looked angry that I hadn't told her about Rick or the messages but I think she understood. I texted Kitty to tell San and Britt to get out on the field and to tell the boys the same as the game was about to begin.

The game in my opinion was boring. I find watching paint dry more fun than this. I was cheering along with the rest of the Cheerios when I suddenly see Dave looking at me from the bench. He looked so sad. This should've been a night for him to remember for good reasons. I feel terrible because thanks to me he will remember this night for the wrong reasons. The night I broke up with him. Kitty and San both looked at me with sympathetic eyes which I really hated. I get they were being supportive with everything but I didn't want the sympathy.

"Why don't you go see him during the halftime show?" Santana gently suggested. "He probably misses you like you miss him." I leaned towards San and thanked her. I think I might take Santana's advice. I mean Dave may not be my boyfriend anymore but I still want to be friends.

The whistle blew for halftime. The score was McKinley 24, Westville 20. I still hadn't really figured out how we were at those scores but who cares? We are winning. I was told by Santana if the boys win this game, they are state champions. I slowly gather the courage to talk to Dave about our relationship. While I am at it, I may as well tell him about my locker and the text he doesn't know about. While the glee club is getting ready I see Kurt walking towards me. I'm so lucky to have a good friend like him. Kurt walks over to me and says that Burt is annoyed with me. I actually knew why. It was because I didn't tell him about the bullying or the messages. I admire Burt's protectiveness over me. It's more than what my dad would do.

I decide I would talk to Burt after the game. Right now I had to talk to Dave. I walk up to Dave and ask him how he is. He mumbles that he was fine. I know he was lying cause I told people I was too. I bite the bullet and ask Dave if I could talk to him alone. I could tell by the look on his sweet face that he didn't really want to. I wouldn't blame him if he said no. He surprised me when he said sure and headed to the locker room. As we were heading to the locker room I could hear Figgins talking about acceptance.

When we get to the locker room I stayed standing while Dave sat on a bench and asked what was wrong. I told him about my locker and the text message I got after he left. Dave tried once again to make me consider us getting back together so he could protect me. I thought about it for a second but then I reminded him that while the threats were happening it would be best, for the time being, to stay separated. Dave looked so sad. I could tell by the way he was sitting he wanted to stand up and give me a hug. But he hesitated. And I couldn't take it any longer! I bent down and wrapped my arms around him so tightly. I didn't want to let go! Dave whispered in my ear that if I needed to talk to anyone he was there to listen as my friend and someday boyfriend again.

After we pull out of the embrace, Dave and I head back to the field and watch the glee club perform. The dancing was amazing. I loved the mash-up they did with Thriller and Heads Will Roll. I'm glad Blaine was able to take my part in the song. If I am honest, his voice was better suited for the mash-up than mine. I hated the fact I couldn't perform with everyone. I had worked so hard and now I just had to sit back and watch. I hated Rick the Stick in that moment. I hated panic attacks. I hated too much! I say goodbye to Dave with a gentle hug. When the show was over and the third quarter was about to begin, I walk back to the cheerleader area and find Kurt, a little twinkle in his eyes. His ornery expression gave him away. He asked me if that hug with David meant we were back together. My God! You should've seen the sad look in his eyes when I said no. You would've thought I broke _his_ heart!

I cheer very loud when the game restarts and Dave runs onto the field. I think Dave was a... oh what was it? That's right, right guard. I still have no idea what that means. Santana told me a few times what that means. That means he protects the quarterback and allows running backs to run. It's all nonsense to me but I will pretend to understand 's running back, thanks to Dave's incredible skills as right guard, ran behind him, scoring the winning touchdown. Dave helped McKinley win the state championship! I was so happy for Dave! But, well, the game was still boring, but Dave had a hand in winning the game. I'm so proud of him!

People were starting to leave the stadium and heading to the parking lot. Kurt and I waited till the large crowd died down a bit before we headed there. Coach Sylvester ordered me to rest up for Saturday. I promised her I would before heading with Kurt to the car. Kurt and I were getting ready to leave McKinley when I decided that I finally need to discuss Burt and his anger with me. I hand Kurt my car keys and head to find Burt. There were still a few people in the parking lot by the time I found Burt by his car. But to my astonishment, I see Dave and Burt talking. And they were smiling! Relief poured through me at the sight so I didn't need to be worried.

Burt and I said goodbye to Dave with Dave giving me a friendly, hopeful look which I think Burt noticed. I give him a friendly smile back, got in the car and Burt drove us home. The drive home was quiet and oddly tense. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It was obvious something important was on Burt's mind and it was making me uncomfortable. When we got to the driveway Burt finally spoke. He said that we needed to talk. I knew Burt was right. I thought it was time for us to talk and probably long overdue. I suggested talking in the kitchen while I make chamomile tea. Burt agreed then we got out of the car and entered the house.

When we get into the silent, dark house, every single light is off. I happen to find a note on the way into the kitchen. It said 'Finn is at Puck's tonight and Kurt's at Mercedes. Hope you two listen to each other. Love, Carole.' OK so this talk was planned. Funnily enough I was OK with that. I go into the kitchen and put the kettle on. I look for the cups and the tea bags to make the chamomile tea. Burt came into the kitchen leaning up against the counter. I began by apologizing to him for keeping the bullying a secret.

"Gareth it's OK." Burt said with a reassuring smile. "I just don't want you to go through what Kurt went through last year."

"I know." I said feeling very stupid. How could I forget Kurt went through something like this? OK it may have been Dave back then but I shouldn't pretend Burt hadn't been in a similar situation with Kurt.

"Come here." Burt said with his arms open obviously wanting a hug. I lean my head on his shoulder and hug him tight. Funnily enough my back and ribs weren't hurting anymore. He softly pats me on the back and tells me never to hide anything like this again. He also told me he was gonna let Figgins know about the bullying. I wanted to object but really how could I? OK the Gleeks (as we are nicknamed) know, Coach Sylvester knows, Mr Schue knows and Burt and Carole know. So what's one more?

We look at the kitchen clock to see it said 11:45PM. I had to get ready for school in five maybe six hours so I said goodnight to Burt and went upstairs taking my cup of tea with me. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I walked down the hall and into my room I see a note on my bed with my keys. It was obviously from Kurt. It said 'Think you might need these. Love, Kurt xx.' I thought that was sweet of Kurt to leave my keys on my bed. Kurt is so sweet, but then so is his dad. I'm so glad I've got people like Burt who really care about me. As I was lying on my bed I thought about Dave, wondering what he was doing. A song popped into my head at that moment. I knew I had to sing this in glee club tomorrow.

5:50AM! God! I hate Friday mornings. I'm so not a morning person. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I brushed my teeth, got dressed in my Cheerio outfit and went downstairs. I yawned as I walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. I'm glad I had that talk with Burt last night. It needed to happen. I didn't want to hide anything from Burt and I won't from now on. Carole was coming downstairs as I was drinking the coffee in the living room. I get up from the sofa, put my coffee down on the table and hug Carole for last night. I thanked her for last night. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me it was OK. I finish up my coffee, put my cup in the sink, grab my bag and jacket from the closet and head out to the car.

I get into the car and found the song I wanted to sing and practiced it till I got to school. I pull up in front of McKinley High. I grab my bag from the back seat and head inside. I see Marley, Kitty and Mike standing by the main doors. I high-five Mike and hug Marley and Kitty. I felt on top of the world...well, until I saw Dave. I love Dave to bits but I wasn't ready to get back together. I still needed to sort myself out. I quickly walk to my locker, completely lost in my selfish thoughts of loss and love... But suddenly, I was forced out by seeing Rick picking on Kurt! I was instantly alarmed! Rick was pushing Kurt into the locker and even punched him in his stomach! Kurt recoiled and tried to recover, but collapsed in a heap on the floor. Instantly, I was angry. So angry! Incredibly angry! Just when I was ready to lunge at that bastard, Puck appeared and threw Rick into the locker! I ran to Kurt, making sure he's OK. He had to be. He just had to be! He's my sponsor brother and so much more!

I take Kurt to the nurse's office to make sure he's OK. I then went to Figgins office to complain about Rick. Figgins was getting on my nerves when he kept repeating that there was nothing he could do about it as there were no witnesses. I was so mad that I threw my bag at him. Thankfully it missed. I could hear his secretary laughing and when I turned around she was trying to hide the big grin on her face. He then threatened me with detention so I used my back up plan. I threatened him with Coach Sylvester. He went silent then for a couple of seconds. He then said he would sort it. OK, I didn't really believe him. Why should I? So when I found Coach Sylvester shortly after, I told her what happened with Rick and Kurt. She was furious to say at the least. I even heard later at Cheerios practice that she growled at Figgins to at least suspend Rick. I wasn't surprised when he wasn't in my algebra class after second period. Going to English was hard because Dave wasn't sitting next to me today. It was heartbreaking to see him sitting with Blaine at the side of the room. Kurt sat beside me so I did feel better. I slowly left English hoping to talk to Dave but he had already left in a hurry.

I run up to Blaine after English and ask him if Dave talked about me at all. To my disappointment Blaine told me that he didn't. I knew I would have to talk to Dave. Maybe I could do that at lunch before I go to practice. I went to history which was boring as hell. I mean how many times can you learn about Hitler? I hope this class gets better soon. Lunch came around and I went to look for Dave. It didn't take long as I found him with Almonzo. I go up to Dave and ask if I can have a word in private. He asked if it could wait till after Glee when we both had a free period. I hesitated but told him that would be OK. Hey at least he spoke to me. I then went to Cheerio rehearsal.

Rehearsal was tiring to say the least. My back was so sore that Santana offered me a shoulder massage. I would've loved one from Dave but that wasn't an option at the moment. Why did I break up with him again? Santana and I, along with Britt and Kitty, headed to the choir room to wait on everyone else to arrive. The bell rings. I was nervous to sing my song, but if I didn't do I would regret it. Dave came into the room but didn't look at me at all. That upset me a lot. When Mister Schue came into the choir room before he could talk about Sectional's for the millionth time I interrupted him telling him I had to sing this song. For some reason he didn't question it. I hand Brad the sheet music and begin singing._  
><em>

_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something I think you´ll understand When I say that something I wanna hold your hand_  
><em>I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand<em>

I was looking for a reaction from Dave but he was just staring at the floor.

_Oh, please, say to me you´ll let me be your man and please, say to me You´ll let me hold your hand_ _Now let me hold your hand I wanna hold your hand_

I look at Kurt who has tears in his eyes. I try to stay strong.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside It´s such a feeling That my love I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide_

Marley was crying and hugging into Kitty who was also emotional. God I may as well cry everyone else is. Dave is still staring at the floor but I swear he was watching me with his peripheral vision.

_Yeah you, got that something I think you´ll understand When I say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand_

Once the song came to its agonizing conclusion, I stood there frozen for a second, devastated. It didn't take long for me to begin wiping away my tears and running out of the room. I ran straight to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Why was I so stupid that I broke up with him? Why did I do it?

I heard someone coming into the bathroom. I opened the door and saw it was Dave. Why did it have to be him? As I walked to the sink to wash my face he grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him and he pulled me into a hug. My head was telling me to push him away but my heart was saying stay there. After a minute, we pull apart and he reaches over to give me a kiss but I stop him. He looked disappointed.

"I thought you sang the song to get back together with me." Dave said with a confused look on his face. I couldn't tell him that the song did mean that but I wasn't ready to admit it yet. I stared into his hurt eyes until I couldn't take it any longer. I told him I wasn't ready. Before he could respond, I left. I'm sure he was staring at me with even more confusion, but I left before I said something I knew I would regret. As I was leaving I text Kurt to let him know I went to see Miss P and to tell Mr Schue I was sorry about leaving. I sat outside of Miss Pillsbury's office waiting for her to come back from wherever she was.

Miss Pillsbury arrived about ten minutes later and asked me what was wrong. Finally, _finally,_ my emotions got the best of me and I burst into tears. She hesitantly offered me a box of tissues. She told me to let it all out which I did. She asked me what happened. I told her all about the messages and my break up with Dave. She was sitting there listening to me with a reassuring smile on her face. She asked me if I told Burt about the messages to which I nodded.

I sat in Miss P's office for a couple of minutes till the bell rings. I said goodbye to Miss Pillsbury and left. I went to the library to study hoping Dave wasn't gonna be there. Thankfully he wasn't. I started studying for history because I knew there was a test coming soon. It's weird reading all the stuff alone. I used to study with Dave but I can't do that at the moment. 'Gaz stop thinking about him' I said under my breath. Before I start to cry again I grab my books, pick my bag off the floor and head to my car. Well it was the end of the school day. I see Puck standing next to my car.

"OK Puck." I said while putting my bag in the back seat. "what are you doing here?"

Puck leaned across my car and asked me what was wrong. I told him that my split with Dave was hard on me. Puck gave me a bro hug and said that Dave was feeling the same way. I really didn't need to know that. Puck told me he was worried that Dave might do something stupid. I asked Puck what he meant by that. I was confused as Dave seemed OK... well not OK but he was coping. He was coping better than I was. I said goodbye to Puck, got in my car, and drove to the Lima Bean before I headed home. I needed time to think.

I sit in the parking lot outside the Lima Bean. I was thinking about what Puck said about Dave. Was Dave suffering as much as I was? Why did I reject him? I needed someone's opinion. I needed someone who wasn't biased. I knew the perfect person ... Kirsty. I texted her to see if she was at work and if she was when was her next break. She answers me straight away saying she was just about to go on break. I then get out of my car, lock the door then head into the Lima Bean.

There weren't many people in today which was surprising. Every other time I had been here it was hard to get a table or there was a long line for coffee, but today there were empty tables and no line. I grabbed a cappuccino with cream on top and sat at a table till Kirsty was on break. Kirsty came to the table and gave me a soft hug. I'm guessing she heard about my accident. I asked her if she had and she said she had from Dave. Hearing Dave's name I wanted to cry but I kept strong. I didn't want to cry again. Kirsty sat down and reached over to me and asked me what was wrong. I took a deep breath then told her about the messages and my split with Dave. I could see by the look on her face she pitied me. I knew she didn't mean to.

"If you are upset about the split." Kirsty said stroking my hand. "Why don't you go and get Dave back?" I knew the point she was making. If I am this unhappy why don't I get back with Dave? I then thought about texting Dave but I stopped myself. What if he thinks I'm messing him about? I look at the time and realize dinner will be ready soon so I said goodbye to Kirsty and head back to my car.

When I get home I see Kurt sitting on the doorstep obviously lost in his thoughts. I wonder what he's thinking about. I grab my bag from the back seat and head towards the front door. I look down at Kurt and playfully ruffle his hair. That got Kurt out of his thoughts. He playfully slapped me on the leg. I hear my phone buzz again. It didn't scare me as I thought it was Kirsty making sure I got home safely. I take my phone from my pocket, anxious yet again as to who was texting me. But it wasn't Kirsty! Oh no, I thought. It was a blocked number again. I froze on the spot. Kurt took the phone off me and read it. I snapped out of my frozen state to look at Kurt's facial expression. It didn't look good. I quickly take the phone back off of Kurt and headed inside. I see Burt sitting on the couch watching Deadliest Catch. I coughed to get his attention. When Burt finally turned around I didn't say a word. I handed Burt my phone and let him read the message. Burt was shocked to say the least. He asked me how long ago I received this one. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down onto the floor. Why was this happening to me? Burt got up off the couch, came onto the floor and gave me a fatherly hug. I hadn't even read the message and I was scared.

Carole then appeared from the kitchen asking what was wrong. I think she realized what was wrong when she saw me crying on Burt's shoulder. She got on the floor with us and it turned into a group hug. I felt safe at that moment knowing Burt and Carole were there for me. When she finally pulls out of the embrace Carole asks me if Kurt and Finn know about this message. I was taking slow breaths before I answered. I told her Kurt knows but Finn doesn't. Carole then goes upstairs. I'm guessing she is going to tell Finn about the message. About a minute later Finn came rushing down the stairs and pulled me into a brotherly hug. It shocked me! I have never received a hug from Finn. I didn't question it. I decided in that moment I would _finally_ forgive Finn for the staircase incident. I needed him in that moment and he was there. I know Kurt was there for me too. I just hope me and Finn get back to what we had before I started dating Dave. I know I should tell Dave about this. We may not be together but I consider him my friend. I hope he sees me like that too. Carole asks me if I'm hungry. I told her I wasn't and if it was OK if I just went to bed as I had a busy day tomorrow with Cheerios competition. Carole nodded softly. I pull out of my hug with Finn and head straight to my room, taking my phone with me.

When I got to my room I decided to read the message. 'Try not to have another panic attack queer.' Now I know why Kurt looked horrified by the text. I put the message in my saved message folder I put on my phone with the other messages. I was so tired that when my head hit the pillow I fell asleep instantly.

8AM Saturday. Today was the day. Even though I slept all night I still felt tired. I stretch as I get out of bed. Slowly, groggily, I headed to the bathroom to take what I hoped would be a rejuvenating shower. It helped me relax for the day ahead. When I got out of the shower I went back to my room, quickly dried myself, put on my Cheerios outfit and trainers then headed downstairs for a quick coffee before I left for Westville. When my phone buzzed, I nearly jumped a mile. Terrified, I read the text with shaky hands. A huge rush of relief hit me when I realized it was only Santana, asking if I could give her and Britt a lift to the competition. I texted back that she had better be ready as I would be there in ten minutes. I quickly drank my coffee before I grabbed my jacket and headed out.

It was about ten minutes later when I turned up at Santana's house. I beeped my horn and waited for Brittana to get there asses out to my car. I was going over the routine in my head till I started getting a little headache. My phone buzzed. Again, I was terrified until I realized it was a text from Carole. Sighing, I thought to myself that I need to not be so jumpy around my phone. It was a text from Carole and Burt wishing me luck. I smiled at the message. Hopefully I won't let them down.

_Finally _Brittana came out of the house. Britt sat in the back seat with all our stuff and San sat in the front with me. I put my my 'Madonna: The Greatest Hits' CD into the CD player for us to sing along to. As we were driving to Westville I told San and Britt about the message I received yesterday. I couldn't look at their reactions as I was concentrating on the road. I felt someone try hugging my shoulders. The hug was obviously Britt, since the hug came from behind. Plus, she's such a sweetie that that would be something she would do for me.

About an hour and thirty minutes later we arrived in Westville for the competition. I took a deep breath before I got out of the car. I turned my phone off. I didn't need any distractions today. Arm in arm San, Britt and I went to find the rest of the Cheerios so we could rehearse one last time before the big competition. We found Kitty with Coach Sylvester talking about me. Why were they talking about me? Soon as Kitty saw me she ran up to me and gave me a hug. I guess I'm a hug-gable person today. When she finally pulls out of the embrace I ask her why she and Coach Sylvester were talking about me. I figured it was me as I heard the words 'threatening texts'.

"Nothing bad I promise Gaz." Kitty said patting me on the shoulder. "She was asking how you were and I told her about the messages and she said she already knew. She wants all the Cheerios to keep an eye on you." It showed that Coach Sylvester did take care of all her Cheerios whether they wanted her to or not. I admire her for that.

After what seemed like hours we were getting ready to perform. I was super nervous. I didn't want to mess this up. Why am I stressing myself out like this?! San whispered to me to calm down and relax. And, as usual, the fiery Latina was right.

"And now all the way from Lima, Ohio is the Cheerios from McKinley High." said the announcer of the competition. I was shaking because all the teams were really good, but with Kitty, Britt and San by my side I knew there was nothing to worry about.

The music started and we began our routine. We were funnily enough all in perfect sync which never happened in Rehearsals. There were loud cheers coming from the audience. Next, we were getting into formation of the pyramid and, to my shock and horror, I see Rick in the crowd! I started sweating a lot! Why was he here? I felt a panic attack coming. Thankfully I managed to keep my concentration going and got through the routine OK. Once the song was over, I ignored the applause in favor of running back to the green room. One of the Cheerios looks at me oddly as I ran. I was halfway there when I get stopped by Coach Sylvester. I could tell by the look in her eyes she knew something was wrong with me.

"What's wrong Scottie?" Coach asked me. I was feeling a little light headed. I asked if I could sit down first. Coach Sylvester and I took a slow walk to our dressing room. I don't think I have sweated as much as I have in the last half hour. When we get to our dressing room Coach asked me again what was wrong? I told her with a shaky voice that I saw Rick in the crowd. She promised me that while she was around and the Cheerios were around he couldn't hurt me. At least I knew she wouldn't lie to me like Figgins would.

After a while all the teams get called back to the gymnasium for the judges to announce the winners. My heart was racing because I wanted to win so badly, I honestly think that was our best performance to date. I look out into the crowd and to my relief Rick was nowhere to be seen. I could breathe easily now. So in third place was Jane Addams Academy for Bad Girls. They were quite good. I held Santana's hand and squeezed it tight. It was between us and and Westville High. I held my breath. I was nervous. I scream really loud when it was announced that we won. Did you hear me?! We _won_! This proves Rick didn't ruin this day for me. One activity down. All I had to do now was to worry about glee now.

To Be Continued

**So what do you think of that then? What do you think of the threats Gaz got? What do you think of Gazofsky split? Are you glad the Gleeks know about the threats? What do you think about Burt's conversation with Gaz about the bullying? What do you think about Puck worrying about Dave? Are you glad Gaz finally forgave Finn?**

**So please review, follow favourite, recommend. If you want anything added to the story or a character I haven't mention yet added let me know in your review or PM.**

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14 **


	16. Stalker Finally Revealed and Sectional's

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the song. They belong to their respective owners. I only own MY OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**Shout outs to umbrella0326 for helping me keep sane, IlovesMesomeGlee and ronnyangel88 for their opinions. You guys rock**

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year. Bring on 2015  
><strong>

**Warning:**** This may trigger depressing thoughts and later hot flushes.  
><strong>

**Previously on My life, Gaz and Dave split up. Gaz received mysterious texts from an unknown number. Gaz passed out twice, one in school and one at home. Burt and Gaz had a conversation about the bullying Gaz was having. Puck was angry that Gazofsky was over. Gaz performed at Cheerio sectional's helping them win Sectional's. And that's what you missed.**

**Chapter 16 Stalker Finally Revealed and Sectional's**

I can finally relax now that Cheerio Sectionals is over, but I know I can't relax for long. _This_ Friday is the New Directions' Sectionals competition and I was completely nervous about my very first solo.

Nothing much happened on Monday. It was a typical day for me. Go to home room and chatted with Quinn who was back after being sick, go to English (no longer next to Dave). I'm getting tired of feeling something about this situation with Dave. I wish we could sort this out. I then go to history learning about World War 2, go to algebra and listen to Santana moaning about whatever she was moaning about that day, then lunch. During lunch I obviously had Cheerio practice but when I got there Coach Sylvester gave us the week off. That was very surprising! I wasn't gonna question it. Then go to social studies to learn something I don't care about, go to glee looking over at Dave again but didn't try talking to him this time, go to study hall for the first time; then go home.

The same thing happened Tuesday. The only difference was I sat by myself in glee. On my way home from school I suddenly remembered I was supposed to talk to Rachel about taking Finn back. I had forgotten till I was on my way home. I got a text that night from Blaine asking if I could give him a ride tomorrow which I texted back saying that I would.

Wednesday morning I got up, had a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed a quick coffee to go, grabbed my jacket and bag from the closet then went to pick Blaine up for school. Blaine was waiting on his doorstep when I turned up at his house. He threw his bag into the back seat of my car and got in. I decided we were gonna listen to the radio today. We were singing along to the radio as we headed to school. I could tell he wanted to ask about Dave but I'm glad he didn't. When we arrived at McKinley I see Rachel waiting for me. I say goodbye to Blaine and walk towards Rachel. I wanted to talk to her about Finn. She said she wanted a song that would get Finn to notice her. I suggested she leave it till Sectionals and I had a plan to make him jealous. She asked me what it was. I told her she would have to wait till glee. I felt good because since the incident I was doing something good for Finn. I went to home room and chatted with Quinn about glee. I told her about my plan and she thought it was good. She promised to keep it secret till it was revealed at glee. The bell rings. I go to my first class of the day which was social studies which was so boring. When I went to English it was the same. I go to algebra which was slightly better as it was getting easier thanks to the studying I had done with Kurt that night. Lunch came around and I actually got to spend a whole lunch with my friends and not have to disappear half way through it. Mike was talking about dancing and wanting to be in the school musical in spring. Do we even know what the musical will be yet? The bell rings. I go to the library for my free period. It was quieter in the library than in study hall.

During this time I decided to see Miss P again. It always helped my mood when I talked to her. I was wondering if she was free which luckily she was. She asked me if we should have this sort of chat every time I have a free period. I said maybe start at three times a week and see how it goes. So it was arranged from then Monday, Tuesday and Friday free period I spend with Miss P. We spoke about my problems in classes and my problems with Dave. She was a good listener. The bell rings. I say goodbye to Miss P and head to glee to put my plan into action. I walk down the hallway and to my horror, I saw Rick walking towards me. He had an evil smarmy smile on his face when he saw me. I managed to get to the choir room before he got to me. Why was he back so quick? I have a feeling Figgins had something to do with this. I shake my head as I sat down in the choir room and waited till everyone turned up.

Kurt and Blaine were the first ones to turn up. I give them both a hug as they sit next to me. Next came in Puck and Quinn with Kitty and Marley who sat in front me. Mike, Finn, Santana and Brittany came in chatting about Thursday's game. Mike decided to sit behind me today which he never does. Finally Rachel, Sam and Tina walked into the room with Dave who wouldn't look at me. This was getting annoying now I hate that we weren't really talking now since the hug last week. I missed him. Mr Schue eventually arrives asking for any suggestions for Sectional's. Quinn with a grin on her face looks at me and I wink back at her. I raise my hand and suggest Rachel and Puck sing a duet at Sectional's. Everyone apart from Quinn gasped. They all turned to me like I was mad. Rachel asked Mr Schue if she could speak to me in the hallway for a minute. Mr Schue nodded and I went into the hallway with Rachel. When we get in the hallway she asked me if I was crazy.

"You wanna make him jealous right?" I said, leaning against the wall with my arms folded and a cheeky smile on my face. I thought my idea was brilliant. Use Puck to make Finn jealous. I would tell Puck this after glee. She said fine but she chooses the song. I was OK with that. I looked down towards my left hand and see Dave's ring on my finger. For a moment, I hesitated, lost in thought. Before anymore sadness could try to overwhelm me, I pull it off my finger and ask Rachel if she could give it to Dave for me. She asked if there is a chance that we would get back together (Dave and me). I told her I didn't know but I don't think so now. Come on he's not even talking to me!

We head back into the choir room to people talking about songs for Sectional's. I told Mr Schue my song I was gonna sing and I told him I edited to take out the swearing and he said it was fine. He then asked me why I chose Rachel and Puck for the duet. I lied and said I wanted them to sing together as I never heard it. I whisper to Puck that we needed to talk. He looked confused by that. I see in the corner of my eye Rachel giving Dave back his ring. He did look heartbroken but there was nothing I could do about it if he wouldn't talk to me. I wipe a tear from my eye. Kurt leans over to me and asks if I'm OK. I told him I wasn't but I would be soon.

Glee was over for another day. I didn't get a chance to talk to Puck. Guess I'll have to talk to him tomorrow. As I had driven Blaine to school today, I asked him if he wanted me to drive him home. He told me Kurt had offered to drive him home. I so wanna set those two up but I need to sort myself out first. I thanked God above, who either exists or not, that it didn't take much away from me to help Rachel with Finn. I still need to sort myself and Dave out. I somehow need to get Dave to talk to me. Is this what it felt like for him when we had our first argument? This sucks! I offer Finn a ride home which he gratefully accepted. I promised him I wouldn't make him listen to _Les Miserables_ again. I also tell him he could pick a CD to listen to. He picked my Queen Greatest Hits album. He has some taste in music then if he likes _Queen_. I drove home singing '_It's a Kind of Magic_.' Finn then looked at me with a smile. It's been a while since I saw Finn smiling. I thought it was weird. I just suggested his "girlfriend" sing a song with someone else at Sectionals.

When we got home, I grabbed my bag from the back of the car and went into the house. Burt was watching some rubbish on the TV. I walk into the kitchen to help Carole with dinner. She asked me if I had managed to talk to Dave yet. I told her he wasn't talking to me. She gives me another one of her motherly hugs. She told me not to worry as he would be back. I want to believe Carole. I mean she has never lied to me yet. I'm so stupid. Why won't he talk to me? He's even ignoring my text messages now. I thank Carole for the hug then head upstairs to put my bag in my room as I had homework to do tonight. I hear Carole shouting for everyone to come and get dinner. It was delicious! It was a Beef casserole. Just looking at it my mouth was watering. When we were finished eating I offered to do the dishes. Carole told me it was Finn's turn. I went upstairs to do today's homework. When I got upstairs I look at my phone to see if Dave had answered any of my messages, Short answer no he didn't. Whether it kills me or not I'm going try talking to Dave at school tomorrow.

Thursday .I woke up this morning with a little headache but I was determined I was going to be OK. I got out of bed, got dressed then headed downstairs. I skipped my usual routine of making coffee. I just grabbed my bag from cupboard and headed out to my car. I decided to head to Dave's house. He may not be talking to me, but I badly hoped he would if I turned up at his house. I took a deep breath before I walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door. Dave answered the door.

"What do you want?" Dave said with anger in his eyes.

"Trying to talk to you." I said angrily. OK this wasn't going to plan.

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you!" Dave screamed at me.

"Guess you lied to me then." I knew that would get his attention,

"I have never lied to you." Dave said with a shocked look on his face. "When did i lie?"

"You said you would still be there for me if I needed you." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "How can you be there for me if you aren't talking to me?" I didn't wait for his response as I stormed back to my car. I was so hurt! I got into my car and drove to school. Well I tried talking to him. That backfired so fast. Well screw him. If he wants to be like that, well that's fine by me. I was listening to the radio and a song called 'Wake Me Up ' was playing. The line that goes 'When I'm wiser and I'm older' made me think I rushed into dating Dave. I mean I didn't really know him before we started dating. I just went with my gut. OK I broke up with him over the threats I had been getting. I thought he was genuinely going to be there for me. I guess I was wrong.

I get to school about ten minutes later. I just I angrily grabbed my stuff from the back seat and headed inside. I see Marley talking to a boy. I go over to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Marley's best friend Gareth, but everyone calls me Gaz." I said politely while standing beside Marley. "Who may I ask are you?"

"I'm Jake." God! He looked terrified. This could be fun.

"So how did you two lovebirds meet?" I said trying to be funny. Marley playfully nudged me in the arm.

"We met in the cafeteria a few weeks ago." Marley said putting a book into her locker. OK I'm her friend and she didn't tell me this. So i asked why she didn't tell me. Jake looked at her as to say 'yeah why didn't you.' "I wanted to tell you Gaz but with everything going on I didn't want to bother you with this." OK that makes sense. I guess I do have a lot of things going on at the moment. I feel like a bad friend now. I told Marley if she wants to talk about anything I'm here for her. I say goodbye to Jarley (I think I like the little couple name) and head to my locker. I was getting my history book when I felt someone push me against the locker. No surprises when I turned round and saw Rick smirking. God I hate that guy. I knew I would have to tell someone about this. It was getting out of hand now. I would tell Dave but after that little disagreement at his house this morning I think not.

When I get to home room, Quinn is there doing her makeup and glaring at Rachel and happily smiling at Sam. So she was back to her usual self again. I sit in silence until my phone buzzed. I jumped so high I actually ended up on Quinn's lap. This is getting me really freaked out now. I apologise to Quinn who quickly brushed it off. I grab my phone from my pocket and open the message. It said 'hope that didn't hurt too much freak.' I felt my chest getting tight. I found it hard to breathe. Thankfully Quinn managed to get me breathing again. My classmates were all staring at me whispering. Well everyone except Rachel and Sam. I asked our home room teacher if I could go see Coach Sylvester. He handed me a hall pass and I left to see Coach Sylvester. Coach was in her office making her drink when I knocked on her door.

"Scottie?" Coach said looking up from her blender. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in home room?" I walked into the room and handed her my phone with the message showing. She then asked me if anyone knows about this message. I said Quinn did as I received it while sitting next to her. I told Sylvester about the little panic attack I had as well. She looked sympathetic towards me. She shocked me then when she got up out of her chair and gave me a hug. I didn't think teachers were allowed to do that. Wasn't gonna question it though. The bell rings. I said goodbye to Coach Sylvester and head to my first class, social studies.

OK, for me, this was so incredibly boring that even the extra-studious Artie wasn't paying attention. I was trying not to fall asleep. Algebra wasn't much better. Even with Sanny (another cute nickname I sometimes call Santana) trying to cheer me up with her jokes didn't exactly help. I felt even worse when I went to English. I had to really try not looking over at Dave. OK I did look over once but not for long. How am I supposed to go to classes he has with me and not look sad? Lunchtime came around. I was gonna try my best to avoid Dave. I hear my phone buzz which made me wince. I need to know who is doing this to me. It is scaring me now. I grab my phone from my pocket. The message read 'you figure out who I am yet homo?' I hated this! I needed time to think so I decided to skip lunch and go to the bleachers. I got another message while I was sitting there. 'You can't hide from me. I know you're sitting in the bleachers.' OK this is getting ridiculous! When I read that second text, I got chills. It's so...creepy. I need to report this to someone. I'll go tell Mr. Schue.

As I was headed into the choir room, I saw the one person I was trying to avoid standing in the door way - David Karofsky. My heart races when I see him. I walk to my chair trying to avoid eye contact with David. As everyone comes in I just sat there looking at the floor. When Mr. Schue entered the room I looked up and asked if I could have the floor. Mr. Schue went and sat down next to Mercedes.

"I know we should be rehearsing our Sectionals songs but I need to sing this. It has a special meaning to me so I hope you like it." I said looking at the group trying not to get too emotional before I sang the song. I nodded to Brad who then proceeded to play the piano. I took a deep breath before I began.

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you that is how I know you go on Far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on_

I started staring at the floor. I raised my head to look around the room. Kurt looked quite emotional as did Blaine.

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

I could see a little tear coming down Dave's right cheek. I felt myself starting to well up.

_Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime, And never let go till we're gone Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on_

I was trying to keep the tears from flowing but no luck. The tears came pouring down.

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on_

Dave and I briefly look at each other, knowing what each other's thoughts are. The room was then filled with cheers. As I was about to walk back to my chair, my phone buzzed. My palms started sweating as I grabbed my phone from my jacket. I shakily opened my text. The text reads, 'you sing like a queer, queer'. OK whoever is doing this just saw me performing! I whirled around towards the door and saw Rick's evilly smiling face in the window of the door. I was horrified! Still smiling, Rick turns to leave with that stupid, awful grin on his face.

"You did it!" I screamed, running away from the applause and suddenly confused looks, and running towards my tormentor. Rick just saunters down the hall, I managed to grab Rick but he was too strong for me. He pushed me into the lockers and I went crashing to the floor. I didn't have a chance to respond as Dave who appeared from behind me grabbed Rick and held him against the locker.

"You've been sending him those hateful texts?!' Dave screamed at Rick while holding him to the locker.

"Is that true Rick?" Mr. Schue said helping me to my feet. I look around and the rest of the glee club appears. Kurt ran up to me giving me a hug and making sure I was OK. Rick just smiles and nods. Rick starts struggling with Dave, holding him against the locker, but he was no match for Dave's strength. Mr. Schuester then said, "They're not just _hurtful_ messages, Rick. They're hateful threats to a gay person. "That qualifies as a hate crime. You could and _probably will_ go to Juvie for this." Rick then drops his smile.

Suddenly Coach Sylvester comes out of her office. Coach Sylvester asks why Rick is being held up against the lockers.

"This is Gaz's psycho tormentor!" Dave yelled, still managing to keep a struggling Rick pinned to the lockers. Coach didn't ask any other questions. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and called the police. She then grabbed Rick and once Dave let go, tightly dragged him into her office with Mr. Schue following her. Before entering Coach Sylvester's office, Mr. Schue orders the glee club to return to the choir room. Once everyone left to go back to the choir room I decided this was the time for that chat with Dave.

"Dave, can we talk?" I said hoping he would talk to me.

"OK." Dave said as he leaned up against the locker. "Are you OK?"

"I am now. First, I wanna thank you for helping with Rick." I said brushing my hand through my hair.

"It was no problem." Dave replied with a shrug, looking at the floor. God, he's so cute when he's humble!

"Second, I want us to get back together." I was very nervous. I was going with my heart this time. I was disappointed when he shook his head.

"I don't know Gaz. I mean, I love you but what if something like this happens again?" Dave painfully whispered. "Would you leave me again?" I looked down, afraid to look him in the eye. "Don't you think I can protect you?" A silent tear falls down his face. Bravely, I looked back up into Dave's pained eyes. I had no answer. Dave half-smiled at me and then turned to leave.

"Dave, wait!" I called out.

Dave kept walking, turning his head to the side, "I'll get back to you Gaz. I promise." And then, Dave walked away. I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes.

I was barely keeping it together when I walked back into the choir room. Kurt ran up to me and gave me a comforting hug. I really needed it! Puck asked me what was wrong. Drying my eyes I told them I asked Dave to take me back. It looked like I disappointed them when I said Dave said he needed time. I told the group I was going. Rachel asked me if I was gonna be at the competition. I didn't answer her. I was too depressed at that moment. I wasn't sure if I was going yet or not. I needed time to myself.

As I was driving home, wiping away the last of the tears (for now), I was forced to face what Dave had said. 'Don't you think I can protect you?' Tears threatened again, as I pulled out of the school parking lot. As I was getting closer to home I then thought about something else Dave said to me. When he said 'what if something like this happens again?' the look on his face was the final straw - tears flooded out of my heartbroken eyes. I pulled over to the side of the road while trying to keep my composure. I saw Kurt's car pull up behind me. Kurt and Finn got out of the car to see if I was OK. I couldn't contain the tears anymore. I got out of the car and collapsed into Finn's arms. Finn was rubbing my back and trying to comfort me.

After a couple of minutes, Finn asked me if I wanted him to drive me home. I wiped away my tears and nodded. Finn then led me slowly to the passenger side of the car. Once I got in Finn walked back to the driver's seat. I leaned my head against the window as Finn drove us home, with Kurt following behind in his car. It was a quiet journey home.

We arrived home to a police car outside of the house. I wasn't ready to deal with them just yet. I needed to compose myself first. Finn took one last compassionate glance at me. He then grabbed my stuff from the backseat. With my stuff in his hand, he clapped a very bro-like hand on my shoulder - his show of support. I smiled, gratefully. Kurt got out of his car and knocked on my car window.

"Gaz?" Kurt asked as I rolled down the window. "Are you coming inside?"

I was a little shaky. "Why are they here Kurt?" I said pointing to the police car. Kurt shrugged and said it was probably about Rick. That didn't calm my nerves. Kurt told me he would be there to support me if I needed him. I felt a little better about that. OK I did secretly wish Dave was there too. Like Dave said he did want to protect me. Plucking up my courage, I got out of the car and with Kurt by my side, we headed into the house. I see Officer Duncan sitting at the dining room table sitting opposite Burt.

"What's going on?" I asked Officer Duncan as I sat down at the table next to Burt.

"I came by to tell you something." Officer Duncan said with a glum look on his face. OK that doesn't sound good.

"What is it?" I asked hoping to God it wasn't bad news.

"Well we got a call from a Miss Sylvester." OK I know exactly what this is about now. "I just wanted to let you know that it was about a Rick Nelson." I winced at the name. "He has confessed about what he's been doing to do you. We were wondering if you were planning to press charges."

I look over to Burt who gave me a reassuring smile. "Of course I want to press charges!" OK that came out a little harsh. Do you blame me? "Sorry Officer but if you were being tortured wouldn't you want justice too?"

Officer Duncan nodded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Thomas. I'm required to ask." I accepted that. We talked about Rick who was now in Juvie, pending an indictment hearing for a while before Carole announced dinner was ready. As we were eating, everyone was chatting about their day. I just ate my food quickly, and then excused myself from the table. I then went upstairs to do my homework. As I was reading about Hitler, my mind thought of Rick. OK Rick wasn't as bad as Hitler but in my mind he was just as bad as him/. I was beginning to feel tired. I put my book back in my bag, and then went to take a shower before bed.

I was mulling over Dave's words again while I was getting ready for bed. As I got into bed I thought about texting Dave. I got my phone from my bed side table. I start typing a text to Dave, but I ended up not sending it. I just can't think of the right thing to say in a frigging text. I put my phone back on the table. I then cried myself to sleep.

Buzz! My stupid alarm clock went off. Friday has arrived at last! Today was the day we had Sectionals. Well I still hadn't really figured out if I was still going. Don't get me wrong I would hate to let the guys down. Today was also Rick's indictment hearing. I was not looking forward to that. I mean yes he's going to be locked up (I hope) but I couldn't face going alone. Not that I had to go but I wanted to see him pay for what he did to me. God! I wish I could take Dave with me. It would give us the opportunity to talk about what the other is feeling. I also feel if I go to the hearing I might be letting the glee club down.

Burt called McKinley's office to let them know I wouldn't be at school today. He told them that I'd be at Rick Nelson's indictment hearing. I was really nervous that Rick would get away with it. I know he confessed but I have heard of people still getting off even if they confess. I told myself if I went maybe it could help me to get back to normal. I sat in the dining room lost in this train of thought when Finn came and sat next to me. He asked me if I was gonna be OK. I said that I won't know till this is all behind me.

Kurt appeared from the basement, gave me a brotherly hug and then headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. I wasn't in the mood for coffee. I wasn't really in the mood for company either. I went back upstairs to be by myself. I turned on my PC, and clicked onto Facebook to check my messages. I only had one from my mom saying she missed me. I missed my mom a lot. I felt myself tearing up. This made me feel home sick. I thought about leaving and going home so many times.

I looked online for plane tickets prices and when was an available flight back to Scotland. My head was telling me to book the flight. My heart on the other hand told me not to. I really wanted to get away from all my problems. I also felt I needed my mom at this precise moment. Not that I didn't appreciate Carole but I needed my real mom. I grabbed a few clothes and stuffed them into my bag. I waited till everyone had gone to work and school before I made my final decision. I thought about it. I wrote a note to the Hudmels to let them know where I was going and I would be back soon. I made my decision; I was going home.

As I heard Carole leaving, I knew I would only have an hour to disappear before Burt came back from the garage and take me to the hearing. I take a longing look around the house, took a deep breath before heading out the door. I decided to leave the car because technically it wasn't mine anymore. I managed to catch a bus a block away from the house and stayed on it till we reached the airport.

As I was sitting on the bus there was this cute gay couple on the bus, snuggling into each other. The way they were holding each other reminded me of Dave and me. That made me feel very emotional. I wiped away a stray tear and smiled at the couple. I imagined in my head that that was Dave and me. We were so good together till I screwed it up. I got my phone out of my pocket, plugged in my earphones to listen to music until I got to my stop.

When the bus _finally _got to the airport, I felt a bit sad that I was leaving but at that moment I felt it was the right thing to do. I went through check in quickly. I then went to find a seat till my plane was ready to board. I decided to get a cup of tea to warm up. My phone starts ringing just as I pay for the tea. I grab my phone to see who it is. It was Burt. I'm guessing he found the note. With a deep sigh I answered the call.

"Hey Burt." I said sitting down at a table with my hot tea.

"Gaz where are you?" Burt sounded worried. OK maybe he didn't read my note.

"I'm at the airport." I said sipping my tea which was bloody scorching hot. "I just need time with my mom."

"I understand that bud but you can't run from your problems." OK Burt had a point. I shouldn't run from my problems. Where was he half an hour ago? I thought about what Burt said. I could run from my problems or I could face them head on.

"Burt?" I said grabbing my bag and realizing what I had to do. I was gonna face my problems head on. "Can you come get me?"

"I'm already on my way."

"OK I'll wait for you out front." I said as I started heading back to the entrance.

"Turn around Gaz." When I turned there was Burt standing there with tears rolling down his face. I hung up the phone and I ran up to Burt and draped my arms around him. I let the tears flow down my face.

"Let's go home." Burt said rubbing my back. I nodded, and then we headed back to Burt's car.

As we sat in the car, I was staring out the window. The radio was playing Phil Collins's '_Against All Odds'. _ It made me realize that even though Rick tried to destroy me he didn't. Against the odds I made it through the other side. I asked Burt if we still had time to go to the hearing. He looked at me sympathetically and asked if I was sure I wanted to go. I told him I needed to do this. Burt smiled at me and told me he was proud of me. Its times like this I wish Burt was my real dad.

As we arrived at the hearing, I see Dave standing there waiting for us with a cup of coffee in his hand. I'm glad Dave is here but in the back of my mind I wondered why? Was he here to support me? I was taking deep breaths plucking up the courage to get out of the car. Burt put his hand on my shoulder, squeezed it softly and asked if I was sure about this. Burt said if I couldn't do this that we could go home.

I sigh. "Burt, I have to do this." I said, reassuring Burt as I took off my seat belt. We got out of the car, heading towards Dave. I said hello to Dave who asked if I was OK. I said I was good as I could be. As we walk closer to the doors I started shaking. I kept telling myself that I had to do this. I need justice. As if he was reading my mind, Dave suddenly grabbed my hand gently squeezing it and telling me to calm down. Dave also said that he was here to support me whether I wanted him to or not. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that comment and I was secretly glad Dave was here. I'm glad Dave was here to help me get through this. I know Burt was more than capable of supporting me, but I really needed Dave here too.

Why did I have mixed feelings leaving the Lima Courthouse? The only sure thing I felt  
>that day was Dave's arm around my waist, providing much needed support. Burt on the other side was an overprotective shadow over the both of us. We were all frowning.<p>

I stared at Rick during the hearing, wondering just what was going through his small head as the indictment hearing progressed.

The judge was firm, yet lenient in a way. Rick Nelson would still be in the Lima Juvenile Detention Center while justice was trying to be served. A faint queasy feeling went through my insides as the judge announced a potential two to five year sentence for harassment, intimidation, stalking, and threatening. Rick's attorney stated that the defendant was pleading guilty, requesting a probation period, and that Rick would fully cooperate with the court. The judge simply nodded. It all left me feeling...empty. Two to five years. I felt sick. That's all he gets for nearly taking my life away. Dave just held on tighter, as if he were reading my thoughts. Burt frowned. We left the courthouse.

We walked slowly back to the car. I'm just glad Rick "stupid" Nelson is no longer gonna be around to terrorize me. I can go back to being myself again. I look forward to not being scared of my phone buzzing anymore. Yes I would love to know why he did it, but I don't think I will ever know. And I'm trying to make peace with that. I really am. I just hope I succeed. Before we get in the car I ask Burt if he could drive us to McKinley for Sectionals. Burt asked me if I was sure after all the stress of today I wanted to be under more pressure. I did think about it. I knew if I didn't go I was wasting an opportunity to perform. I told Burt I wanted to go. I sat in the back seat with Dave as Burt drove us to McKinley for Sectionals. I kept thinking about my song I had to sing. I think at the moment it was the best song I could have chosen. Dave looks like he wants to talk about us and I even see him opening his mouth. I gently place a finger over his mouth, indicating him to be quiet.

"Not yet, babe." I whisper, caressing his lips. He stares at me for a second before nodding in understanding. That's when his enormous arm draped around me, pulling me in for additional support. He knew I was concentrating on my much-needed solo at Sectionals. He smiled down to me. God, I love this man!

We arrive at McKinley a little while later. I asked Burt if he was staying for the performance. Burt smiled at me. He said it would be an honor. I give Burt a father/son hug, then with Dave by my side we walked into the school. We were walking through the hallway towards the choir room when we get stopped by Coach Sylvester.

"Shouldn't you two be at a hearing?" she said with a funny look on her face.

"Literally just come from there, Coach." I said with a bit of attitude. I had my arms folded.

"Well what happened then?" God! She was a nosey bitch if you ask me.

"He might get between two and five years with a probation period." Now I said it out loud I think the judge was taking the piss.

"Well Scottie." Coach said with a reassuring smile, "He can't get you here. He was expelled as of yesterday."

"Thanks Coach." I said going up to her giving her a hug which was awkward when I realized what I was doing. "Um I know you had something to do with it." I said walking back to beside Dave. I could see Dave smirking at the corner of my eye.

"No-one hurts my Cheerios and gets away with it." She said with a smirk on her face.

"You coming to the auditorium to watch us perform?"OK I was trying not to laugh after I said that. Everyone knows Coach hates glee club.

"Nah you're alright." She said with a bit of a grunt in her voice. I wanted to get out of her way as fast as possible. I said goodbye and struggling to drag Dave with me into the choir room.

Dave and I were sitting in the choir room for a couple of minutes in silence. I know he wanted to talk about us but he didn't bring it up. About two minutes later the rest of the glee club showed up. Kurt and Blaine sat on either side of me asking how the trial was. I decided at the moment just to to tell everyone together. When Mr. Schue came in the door I told him that I had some news. He said I could have the floor.

"Ok as some of you might know Rick had his hearing today about what he was doing to me." The group all nodded. I took a deep breath then continued. "Well I went to the hearing with Burt and Dave." I happened to notice half the group looked at Dave with a thankful look in their eyes. "Rick pleaded guilty and could serve up to five years in Juvie with a probation period. I am only going to say this once." I said holding one finger up. "I don't want anyone asking questions about it but yes I think he got off too easy. Now that that's settled let's get ready for sectionals."

"Are you sure you want to be here Gaz?" Mr. Schue said patting me on the shoulder.

"OK one thing Mr. Schue. To you my name is Gareth. I hate it when teachers think they can call you by your nickname without even asking." OK that came off a lot harsher than it sounded in my head. I was just being honest though.

"Sorry I should've asked first." Mr. Schue said with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"No I'm sorry." I said to Mr. Schue shaking my head. "I'm just not used to teachers calling me by my nickname. Well … except Coach Sylvester but she has her own little nickname for me." Mr. Schue and I chuckled at that statement.

We were all doing a last minute rehearsal of our group song when I was partnered with Dave. OK at that moment it was awkward. The only reason it was awkward was the fact that since we walked into the choir room he hadn't said two words to me. OK that is probably my fault. I did say I wanted to concentrate on Sectionals first then talk.

Our group was the last to perform. I was so nervous that I was shaking. Marley and Kitty both gave me a hug and wished me luck. As the broadcaster declared we were next on stage. I took a deep breath and walked on stage with a half smile. I was trying to get in the zone. I nod to the pianist who began playing.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright welcome to my silly life_

This made me think about everything that had gone on in the past couple of hours.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss 'No way, it's all good' it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing underestimated, look I'm still around_

This is proof that Rick didn't win. I'm still here after all.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than less than perfect __Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

I think I'm gonna have to listen to my own words. I look to the wings and see Mr. Schue standing with the rest of the New Directions. Well everyone except Dave. Mr. Schue was smiling at me.

_You're so mean when you talk about yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices in your head make them like you instead._

God this song is really getting to me. I felt my eyes watering. The crowd was on their feet cheering. I hear Dave cheering from back stage.

_So complicated, Look happy, You'll make it Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough, I've done all I could think of Chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same_

This part of the song reminded me of me and Dave. In our situation the demon I had to face was Rick.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever; ever feel like you're less than less than perfect._ _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect_

I hate to think I almost didn't get to perform here. What's with me and my stupid pride? I then started to rap the next part of the song.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard And it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time why do we do that, why do I do that Yeah! I'm pretty, pretty, pretty_

As I was coming to the end of my performance, I could see Rachel and Puck getting ready for their performance. I love the song Rachel chose. I just hope the audience do_._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than less than perfect_ _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me You're perfect, you're perfect to me Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

As I took my bow, I hear the crowd cheering and whistling. While I'm walking off the stage I whisper to Puck and Rachel good luck. While the pianist begins to play '_Need You Now_' my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. So glad that didn't happen while I was on stage. I grab my phone from my pocket and see a text from Dave. 'I love the song choice.' His text made me smile. I look to the other side of the stage and there was Dave smiling at me. Was he flirting? If there was any doubt that I wanted David Karofsky, it wasn't apparent at the moment. I stared at him from across the stage, one hand casually in his jean pocket and the other cradling his cell phone. That's when an idea struck me. 'i miss u'

Dave suddenly looked down at his cell phone in his hand. He swiped the screen and read the text. A second or two later, he looked up at me. Hunger. There was a savage hunger in his eyes. Not too long after, my cell phone buzzed. 'Come back 2 me' Oh God! How could I resist? I looked up; sure I was smiling the goofiest, boyish smile ever! Dear God, did I miss David Karofsky!

The crowd cheered as Rachel and Puck finished their song. We moved quickly onto the stage to get ready to perform the last song on our set list.

_You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in_

I feel like a liar singing that line. I almost gave into the threats. I almost gave in and went back to Scotland.

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Dave and I were smiling at each other while Rachel and Puck sang the next little bit.

_So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah_

I couldn't help but think this song was somehow about me.

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
>Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

Finn and Marley sang the next line. They were both very supportive of me through this process. So it made sense they sang this line.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Dave and I shared a longing look that looked like we were reading each other's mind.

_La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da_

The crowd were cheering so loud I almost couldn't hear the music. I almost missed my cue to start ending the song.

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through __Keep holding on Keep holding on There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The adrenaline rush I had after the performance was great. I loved the fact Dave wanted me back. I grabbed Dave by the hand and led him to my locker to have a private conversation. My palms were sweating. I heard the really annoying voice of a Miss Rachel Berry talking to Finn. It was if she wanted the whole world to know what she wanted to say. It totally killed the mood. I then realised the choir room was unoccupied. Hand in hand I led the way to the choir room. I barely got the door locked when I felt strong arms around my waist.

"Babe all in good time. " I said seductively.

I heard Dave moaning in my ear that sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't control it anymore. I pulled out of Dave's strong grasp and wrapped my thin arms around his incredibly strong and round shoulders, passionately kissing him on his lips. God I missed doing this! It just got a little hot in the room. Dave pushed me on top of the choir room's piano as we continued making out. I undid Dave's shirt buttons to see his muscled body while I kissed his neck.

At just my tender age of seventeen, I had never felt safe. Well not really. Not at my American home and certainly not in my Scottish home. And yet, cradled against Dave's heart with bear-like arms around me, I felt the most relaxed and protected I'd ever felt. Well, that's not quite true either. I was also incredibly aroused. My fingers found their way to Dave's bulging pecs. Circling his left pec, I pressed and squeezed his firm, round shoulder, hypnotized by his heartbeat and a soft moan from his lips. Encouraged, I circled his shoulder and pulled him impossibly closer. We both contentedly sighed at the same time.

"Can you two stop making out?! The judges want everyone on stage!" God, Rachel is a mood killer! Angrily sighing, I pulled back a little, staring up at his soft eyes. We couldn't help but chuckle a little at Rachel's incredible cock blocking skills. And then, of course, we kissed. Just a soft, short, incredibly sweet kiss that ended with us smiling at each other. We quickly pulled ourselves back together – Dave putting his shirt back on and me fixing my hair. With one last, quick kiss, we rejoined the group, holding hands.

Gazofsky was back!

As we stood on the stage waiting for the results, I couldn't believe I almost missed this. Why did I even think of leaving everything behind and going back to Scotland? I have a great thing going here. I've got the Hudmels, who are just about the best family anyone could ever hope to have. I have the glee club and Cheerios who are all wonderful friends. Best of all, I have my gorgeous boyfriend who will do anything to protect me. My heart is racing and my palms were sweating when the head judge finally stepped on stage.

"It is with great pleasure that I declare the winner of the Ohio sectionals and proceeding to Regional's are…" God could this guy take any longer!? I was squeezing Dave's hands so much I thought I was breaking his fingers. "… The New Directions."

We were so incredibly happy! That's when Dave grabbed me by the waist and spun me around and around and around. Our cheering was so loud that it matched the audience! When Dave finally stopped spinning me, I reached up for a kiss which got a wolf whistle from someone in the audience. I would find it funny if it was Carole.

I am happy with the decision I made, staying in Lima. In a weird way Rick got me and Dave back together. Rick's stalking was a big influence to reuniting Dave and me. Something that would've eventually happened whether we knew what Rick was doing or not.

As the applause was dying down and the audience was leaving for their cars, Mr. Schue corralled all of us into the choir room, beaming with pride and preparing to congratulate us. I leaned my head on Dave's shoulder with my arms wrapped around his waist. Mr. Schue offers to take us all to Breadstix to celebrate. I declined saying I was tired. It wasn't a lie; I was tired. Wouldn't you be after all the stress that I have had for the past couple of weeks? I give Dave a quick kiss goodbye. I waved goodbye to everyone then head to the parking lot.

Just as I was getting into Burt's car, Dave appeared from behind me and offered to give me a lift home. Burt said that it was OK, smirking at me. I eagerly got out of the car and practically ran into Dave's warm embrace. I could never get tired of this! Burt then told us not to be home too late, winking at Dave. My head was turned away from Dave and I have no idea what his response was - but I could imagine it. I wave to Burt as he and Carole drive away.

I look at Dave suspiciously. "OK what are you planning Mr. Karofsky?" I said with a little chuckle.

"You wanna come to my house and finish what we started in the choir room?" I blushed.

"Is your dad home?" I asked, as my hand slowly brushed against his arm.

"Not till after midnight." He said with his boyish charm.

"Well?" I said grabbing Dave's hand. "Lead the way big boy."

Dave chuckled as he led me to his car. As we were driving my hand was playfully tickling on his thigh. OK I know that I shouldn't do that as he was driving but I was in a flirty mood. Hey he wasn't complaining! We arrived at his house a few minutes later. I had a cheeky smile as Dave got out of the car and opened my door for me. He is such as gentleman! I was gonna be expecting either a phone call or text from Burt at some point probably to check on me.

We were barely in Dave's house before his eager lips crashed onto mine! His bulging arms wrapped around my slender waist. The lust I felt at that moment was overwhelming. He roughly pushes me on to the stairs and climbs on top of me.

"Wouldn't this be more comfortable on your bed?" I said winking at Dave.

Dave smiles and gets off me, taking me by the hand and leading me to his room. We began kissing again as we entered his room. He playfully pushes me on to his bed and climbs on top of me. I love it when he takes charge. I start unbuttoning the shirt and he undoes mine. With both our shirts on the floor I start nibbling on his neck. His moans were liberating. I love it when he moans my name. I then manage to get on top of him and working my tongue down his chest while he continues to moan my name. We were getting really into it when my phone started vibrating. God! Who could ruin this moment?! I gasp for air while I read the text. 'Time to come home Gaz.' It was Burt cock blocking us this time. I give Dave a kiss and ask him to drive me home. We both put our shirts back on. I also sorted my hair. Dave then led us back to his car and drove me back to the Hudmels.

When we got home, Dave walks me to the front door. We stand there just smiling at each other. We leaned in for a kiss when,

"Gaz, dad says to come in the house." Kurt said as he opened the front door. OK, so we both start laughing! Kurt is just as bad at timing as Rachel. I give Dave a soft kiss on the lips then watch him as he goes to his car.

"Meet me for coffee tomorrow honey." I shouted to Dave as he was getting in his car. Dave shouted back that he would text me when he gets home. I just went straight to bed. While I was waiting for Dave's text I began thinking. Given the incredible amount of stress over the past few weeks, I think I have plenty of good reasons to have a safe, comforting, good night's sleep. While I was lost in thought about the state of my life, that's when I was jolted out of my reverie by a text from Dave. He texted me to let me know he got home safely. We were texting back and forth for nearly two hours before I eventually said good night. I began thinking how at last I feel safe as I drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued**

**So what do you think of that then? What do you think about the song choices? What do you think of Rick being the stalker? Do you think he got off to easy? Are you glad Burt and Dave were at the hearing supporting Gaz? What do you think about Gaz almost leaving Lima? Are you glad Gazofsky is back? What did you think of Gazofsky making out in the choir room? Are you glad that New Directions won Sectionals? **

**So please review, follow favourite, recommend. If you want anything added to the story like a song or a character I haven't mention yet added let me know in your review or PM.**

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14 **


End file.
